


SuperWestAllen

by Poppyseed29



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sweet, Threesome - F/F/M, everyone loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyseed29/pseuds/Poppyseed29
Summary: Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths: Kara goes to stay with Barry and Iris following Oliver's death and the amalgamation of the Earths. By day, everyone tries to sort through the chaos. By night, Kara is just trying to figure out what it means to be living within the gravitational pull of the West-Allens.The sweet and beautiful OT3 you didn't know you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I don't even know what this is. It's pretty out of my usual writing zone, but I noticed no one has written this OT3 yet, so... for posterity!
> 
> A little bit of a slow burn, but then just lots of sexy times. As always, I still tried to make it affectionate and beautiful. But as a warning, it will be explicit.
> 
> For a tamer story, come see the other one I'm currently working on: Summerville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started this before Crisis was on TV so it exists in its own little AU now.

When the fighting is finally over, Barry and Kara stumble through the front door of the loft. A relieved, but concerned Iris rushes forward to greet them. 

"Barry!" She exclaims breathlessly. She takes his face in her hands and pulls him in for a long kiss. "You're alive!" Her hands run over his face like she can hardly believe that he is there. She kisses him again, then takes a step back to survey the two tired heroes.

Kara's arm is thrown haphazardly around Barry's shoulders. He is supporting her by the waist, half carrying her. The poison from the Kryptonite bullets is still coursing through her veins. She'll be all right given some time and plenty of sunlight, but for now, she can hardly walk.

Barry isn’t doing much better. He’s thankful to be alive, but he’s spent. It’s as if the Speed Force running through his veins had all but been expended. He needs to rest. He needs his lightning rod. He needs Iris. 

The world outside is in utter disarray. Merging with other Earths will do that to a place. By some miracle the loft is still standing, still a safe haven from everything. 

Kara's Earth wasn't so lucky. 

They are both covered in blood, sweat, and soot. Barry guesses they must look a sight. 

Iris catches them as they fall forward, unable to stand any longer.

"Kara's going to need to stay with us for a while," Barry says quietly to his wife.

She nods and crouches down to embrace Supergirl, who had fallen to the floor. "She can stay for as long as she needs to," Iris says warmly, holding Kara's head in her arms and stroking her hair.

Barry nods his forehead against Iris'. 

"Thanks, Iris," Kara manages to croak. "Sorry for the imposition." 

Iris shakes her head. "You’re not imposing."

Kara tries to smile. 

Iris reaches out a hand to hold her husband's cheek. He turns his head to kiss her palm. Kara feels like if she wasn't there, they'd have stripped their clothes and been tangled up together already. For a moment, she feels sorry for keeping them from it. 

"You both need a bath," Iris half-smiles, wiping a drop of sweat from Barry's forehead. 

He smiles, too, happy to have a reason to laugh, however small it might be. 

"Kara can go first," Barry offers. "I’ll wait."

Kara tries to sit up, but her head is swimming from the Kryptonite. She stumbles a little as she tries to climb to her feet. Iris and Barry catch her elbows from either side. "I'm okay," she assures them. "I'll be fine."

"It's all right, Kara," Iris soothes. "Let us help you."

They guide her upstairs to the washroom. Kara takes a seat sideways on the closed toilet while Iris draws a bath. Barry tries to help by detaching her cape from her shoulders. This small, kind gesture causes Kara to realize what a struggle it was going to be to get out of her suit. 

"Got any more of those rings lying around?" She tries to joke, turning her head towards Barry.

He smirks down at her. "I'll see if Cisco can reverse engineer one for you." He folds the cape neatly in his hands and leaves the room to give her some privacy.

Kara tries to reach for the zipper at her back. Usually, she whips in and out of this thing. It's harder when she doesn't have the energy to go at super speed. 

Iris is testing the temperature of the water and adding some bubble bath. She looks up to see Kara struggling. 

"Can I help?" She asks, her voice calm and reassuring. 

Kara blushes, embarrassed to be in need of assistance. Her hands dropped to her sides in resignation. 

Iris takes this as her reply, and steps behind Kara. She swipes Supergirl’s hair to one side and pulls the zipper down in one swift stroke. Kara is so busy feeling shy about the fact that she doesn't usually wear undergarments under the suit, that she forgets what might be on her skin that makes Iris gasp: the exit wounds from the Kryptonite bullets. 

"Are you all right?" Iris asked. "Should I call Caitlin?"

Kara shakes her head. "No -- no, I'll be fine," she insists. She tries foolishly to stand, but quickly falters. Iris catches her. Again.

Turns out the zipper is the easy part. Moving her shoulders while trying to get her arms out of the damn thing is a whole other operation. 

Iris catches on immediately, and gently tugs at the edges of Kara's sleeves, carefully sliding them off of her one at a time. She doesn’t flinch at Kara's naked skin as she pulls the suit away from her torso and down her legs. Kara softly rests a hand on Iris' shoulder and steps out of the pants. Iris doesn’t bat an eyelash, just helps their friend into the tub, then settles on the bathroom floor for a moment. "Is there anything I can get you?" She asks. 

Kara shakes her head. "Thank you."

Iris nods and touches a hand to Kara's shoulder, before standing up and giving Supergirl a moment to herself. 

When Iris enters the bedroom, Barry has already taken off his suit and is lying naked on his back, stretched out across their bed. She knows this repose. It’s the one that says, _ I'm so glad to be free of my suit _. She often finds him like this after a hard day of Flash work. 

Today was the hardest one of those days he has ever had to endure. 

She climbs over top of him, kissing his mouth, then his cheek and neck. She rubs her hand against his side, wanting to feel that he was really there. The sweat, soot and flecks of dried blood from wounds that have already healed don’t bother her. She is just happy to have her husband home. She almost lost him. She knows now what Barry must have felt three years ago when Savitar loomed.

His skin is just as sweet and soft as it’s ever been, but his body is hard and dense. Years of being the Flash had hardened his muscles into pleasing plains and divets. She runs a hand down his chest. His head lolls to the side in an effort to look at her. He is exhausted, but no less pleased by her touch. She can tell by the way he hardens that he has just enough energy left for her. She needs him desperately. After all, she thought she would never see him again. 

She doesn’t mind that Kara is soaking in the tub next door.

She stands at the end of the bed and slips out of her dress, her bra, her panties. She climbs over top of him as he rasps a lazy "Iris..." and clutches at her hips. 

She lowers herself down over him, taking every inch of him in her already wet pussy. "Let me do the work," she whispers in his ear. She places a hand on his chest and begins to roll her hips.

"Mhmm," he agrees. 

She rides him until they're both gasping and clutching at each other, calling each other's names.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry runs and gets Kara a bed to put by the loft windows. It’s unclear how long she'll be staying. He and Iris insist that she needs a better place to sleep than the couch. She protests. They reiterate.

Kara lies beneath the windows for days on end, soaking in the sunlight, getting stronger ray by ray. There are no suped up DEO sunlamps around anymore, so she needs to wear as few clothes as possible while doing this. Usually, it’s a pair of Barry’s old boxers and a tank top of Iris’. Her own clothes are lost somewhere amid the universal calamity. Barry and Iris don’t seem to mind.

Eventually, she starts to feel better physically. Still, her head and her heart are a mess. She wasn’t sure what, if any parts of her world survived. Was Alex okay?

Barry and Iris dote on her, but she’s conscious of not exhausting their generosity. She knows they need their own time for reconciliation. Kara is well aware that Barry wasn't expected to survive the Crisis. And if she knows her friend Barry, Oliver's sacrifice is weighing on his shoulders. 

She watches as he seeks comfort in his wife: in hugs and stolen kisses, sideways glances and passing pats to the bum. Their love is so pure and so beautiful. She should feel like a third wheel, but she doesn't. She feels honored for being welcomed into their home. She can't hold their obvious affection for one another against them, because it is too easy for her to see why they love each other so much. Iris' loves Barry's smile and dorky humor, his curiosity and optimism. Barry loves Iris' beauty and intelligence, her strength and resilience. 

Kara loves these things about them, too, she comes to realize. That's why she feels so warm every time they kiss each other in front of her.

At night, when she's lying in her bed by the window, she thinks briefly of Mon-El. Would he be affected by the merging of the worlds? She thinks for a moment that she misses his skin on hers, and her body aches for some kind of release.

That's when she hears it. A distinct _ moan_.

She wonders for a moment if she imagined it, but then she hears it again. 

There's a hushed whisper and a thud, and then a voice that is unmistakably Iris moans, "_Ba-rry_,"

Kara's cheeks fill with hot blood. She wasn't supposed to hear that, she knows. But now that she has, she can't help but engage her super hearing. 

"_God_, Iris," Barry is panting. "You're so sexy."

"Humnn," she whines back. "Yes, baby. Yes. Fuck me like that."

They're having fun, that's for sure. 

Kara is surprised to find her blood pumping along with theirs. She forgets about Mon-El as she listens, entranced by the unmistakable slap of skin on skin.

Judging by the humns and oohs, they're well-practiced. They know how to work each other while still being surprising. It's the kind of deep intimacy that can only be developed over time.

"Uhnn, Barry, I'm gonna..."

"Not yet," he rasps. "I want you to come in my mouth."

There's a squeak of the bed frame, the shuffle of sheets and then the wet sucking of mouth on pussy. 

"Oh my God," Iris is chanting. "Oh my God."

"Mmhmm," Barry is muttering encouragingly.

"Do you want me to come?" She begs him to answer.

"Mmhmm," he hums, still more emphatically. The bed squeaks and Kara imagines he's wrapping his arms under her legs to slide his tongue deeper into her.

"OhmiGod, _ Fuck_!" Iris exclaims.

This last part Kara doesn't need superhearing for. 

She places a hand on her breast to still her beating heart and just listens while the Flash makes love to his wife.

In the morning, they both look like the cats who got the cream. Kara smiles to herself. She knows their secret.

"Did you sleep okay?" Barry asks as he hands her a bowl of cereal. 

"Pretty good," she replies. "How about you?"

"I slept great," Barry beams. 

Kara nearly snorts away the spoonful of cereal she's just put to her mouth. "Sounded like it." She smirks slyly at him. 

His face drops for a second, but then he sees that she's smiling, and he laughs a little under his breath. The tips of his ears go pink. 

“We weren’t that loud, were we?” Iris asks, unfazed as she joins them at the table, a coffee cup in hand. 

“Iris -- uh,” Barry looks like he’s trying to figure out how to tell her. “One of Kara’s powers is super hearing.”

“Oh,” Iris blinks bashfully.

“But I thought,” Barry begins, his face squishing into that cute thinking expression, “You had to turn that on?”

Kara just blushes.

*

Iris worries a little about their house guest. Not in the sense that she’s overstayed her welcome. No, rather Iris worries about Kara’s listlessness. She wishes there was something they could do.

“Do you think Kara’s lonely?” Iris asks Barry when they’re walking home from her office one day.

“Well… her whole Earth just got destroyed,” Barry says thoughtfully. “But... that’s not what you meant, is it?”

Iris shakes her head. “Has she been with anyone since Mon-El?”

“I dunno,” he says. “I haven’t asked her.”

“Maybe we could introduce her to Ralph?”

Barry gives her a disgusted look. “No, _ not _ Ralph. Besides, things with him and Sue are progressing.”

“What about Caitlin?” Iris wonders. 

Barry thinks about it. “Frost might be interested. Not sure about Caitlin.”

Iris nods in agreement, then turns to her husband. “Have _ you _ ever had a crush on Kara?”

Barry laughs a surprised scoff. “Who me? I -- never.”

Iris gives him a knowing look. “C’mon, Bear. She’s just your type.”

“You’re my type,” he says, squeezing her hand which is resting in the crook of his elbow.

“I know that, but I also know that the odd blonde nerd girl has caught your attention from time to time.”

“Only when I couldn’t have you,” he insists.

“But you have me,” she promises.

“What are you implying, Iris West?” Barry asks with a grin.

Iris smirks saucily. “Remember that time our Earth-2 doppelgängers came to visit?”

The tips of his ears go pink. Iris knows he remembers.

“That was a special occasion,” he insists. “And they were … us.”

Iris shakes her head. “They _ looked _like us. They weren’t us.”

He looks thoughtful as they walk. “Do _ you _have a crush on Kara?” He asks after a bit.

Iris shrugs. “She’s pretty. And funny. And kind. Sort of like someone else I know,” she pokes him in the ribs and he laughs. “And I mean, she _ is _ Supergirl.”

He nods. “Well, if she’s interested…”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara’s favorite time to listen in is when Barry is giving Iris head. Which is a lot. At least, more than she’s ever received. Then again, she’s always been hesitant to ask for it, lest she snaps a poor fellow’s neck between her thighs by accident. There are downsides to being Super. 

She can’t help listening while they make love. The sound is so titillating. 

After several nights of heart-racing eavesdropping, she’s feeling hot under her sheets. She throws them off, then realizes it’s not entirely a temperature problem. She’s not going to be able to get to sleep at this rate. At least, not unless she takes matters into her own hands. She dares to slip her hand beneath her panties while she listens.

“Barry,” Iris is panting. “So good… so good.”

He grunts in reply. It’s all throat and husk, and it sends a hot flush of blood up Kara’s chest and into her ears. 

She works herself to the sound.

“God, Iris, just wanna be inside you,” he rasps. 

Iris gives a half-yelp half-moan and Kara is sure they’re connected. The bed squeaks in a steady rhythm until they’re moaning together. 

Kara can’t help but let out her own little sighs as she comes, clenching around her fingers.

A few minutes later, she’s still sprawled on top of her sheets when she hears Iris descend the steps in search of a glass of water. She’s wearing a short silky robe that just barely covers her, and Kara is struck by just how beautiful she is. 

Mrs. West-Allen fills a glass at the kitchen tap before her eyes flit upward and connect with Kara’s. Kara is suddenly shy about her appearance. She knows she’s glistening with sweat, that her nipples are still hard beneath her tank-top and her panties are damp from where she was working herself. Iris, on the other hand, is just as gorgeous and glamorous as ever.

“Still awake?” Iris smiles.

“Yeah,” Kara breathes. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Iris walks towards her and sits at the edge of Kara’s mattress. Her eyes scan over the young hero’s body. Kara is not unaware of the attention.

“Hope we didn’t keep you up,” Iris smirks knowingly before taking a sip from her glass. 

“Not at all,” Kara replies. 

She admires the way the moonlight falls on the side of Iris’ face. This must be how Barry sees her when it’s just him and her.

“Let us know if you have too much trouble, yeah?” Iris suggests softly, touching a hand to Kara’s cheek.

Kara is surprised, but the gesture fills her with warmth. 

“Mi casa es su casa,” Iris says as she stands again, sashaying her hips from side to side as she slowly makes her way back upstairs. 

Kara blinks. She wonders how far that goes.

*

Barry and Kara spend the day at S.T.A.R. labs, trying to help the others figure out the merger of the worlds. There are so many missing people to reconnect with families. They help as best they can. 

It’s exhausting, both emotionally and physically. 

He wonders what has happened to his and Iris’ doppelgängers. He makes a silent vow to find them. 

As dusk falls on the city, Barry turns to Kara and says, “I need to rest.” He was afraid to say this out loud. He knows she could keep going, and he doesn’t want to disappoint her. 

She places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring nod. He wonders why he worried. 

Back at the loft, Barry gets dinner started for the three of them. Iris is still working, and he wants to make something nice for her to eat when she gets home. He takes his time. He needs to savour the little things in life when there is so much chaos outside. 

Kara keeps him company. She sits at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables. He pours them both glasses of wine. “Does this have any effect on you?” He asks.

She smiles and shakes her head. “But I still enjoy the taste,” she explains.

He laughs and nods. “I know what you mean.”

“Barry, I was thinking,” Kara begins. “Maybe I should get my own place. It’s not like there’s any going back to my Earth.”

Barry is startled. He doesn’t want her to leave. “Are you... unhappy here?”

Kara looks surprised. “No, it’s not that. I just don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

He shakes his head. “Who said anything about your welcome being overstayed?”

“No one,” she admits, “But I just thought maybe you and Iris would want your alone time. I mean… there’s a Nora to make.”

“You’re not stopping us from that,” he says. 

Kara smiles. “I know.”

He feels his cheeks flush. He wonders if she’s been listening to them again. He wonders if it should feel like an intrusion, but somehow, it just makes his blood hot. Is that what she feels when she listens?

“Iris asked me if you’d been seeing anyone… before the Crisis?” He frames it like it’s Iris who wants to know, but the curiosity is all his. He feels like testing the waters.

She shakes her head. “No. There wasn’t any time to meet anyone, what with the presidency being taken over by a megalomaniac and all…”

Barry nods. He feels silly for asking. She’s always been so selfless. 

The setting sun streams in through the windows and casts a glow over the back of her head. It looks gold against her hair, and he’s reminded of the first time he met her. He had the brief thought that she was a fallen angel that day. He’d put it out of his mind since. 

“Has it been a long time, then?” He finds himself asking.

“Since I’ve had sex?” She asks, more bluntly than he’s used to hearing from her. She takes a sip of her wine and waits for him to answer.

“Yeah.” His throat is a little dry.

“Longer than you,” she replies with a chuckle.

There’s the jingle of keys on the other side of the front door. Iris arrives home, clutching her laptop and juggling her shoulder bag. “Hey, you two,” she greets.

“Hey,” Barry replies, rounding the corner of the counter to go to her. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her in and kisses her deeply. It doesn’t cross his mind that he might be making Kara uncomfortable. She seems so at ease with their intimacy. “Dinner is almost ready,” he tells her.

“Smells delicious,” Iris replies, setting her bags down and going over to give Kara a hug. They’ve been doing this lately. It’s become part of the welcome home ritual. The sight of their embrace always makes Barry feel warm. 

After dinner, Barry turns on some late night television show for a few cheap laughs. They all need it. He and Iris settle into their usual place on the couch, their feet up on the ottoman. Kara looks tentatively at the open space to Barry’s left. He pats the seat. She takes the invitation and puts her feet up beside theirs.

He notices Kara shiver a little. It’s not like her. She’s not back to full strength yet. He pulls the throw blanket covering him and Iris across her knees, so that all three of them are under it. She turns to him and gives a faint smile, like she’s not sure if she should accept it. To reassure her, he reaches for her hand and holds it comfortingly above the blanket, rubbing his thumb across hers while she settles in.

He watches as Iris lifts her head from his shoulder to see what the movement is all about. Her eyes land on Barry and Kara’s hands. A warm smile crosses her face. 

With Iris’ silent approval, Kara relaxes and the three of them fall asleep there, lulled by the sound of the late-night laugh track. 


	4. Chapter 4

Iris wakes in the morning to find they are all still snuggled on the couch. Cool winter light is streaming in through the tall windows of the loft. She’s curled over one side of Barry, while Kara is curled over the other. His arms are wrapped around both of them, albeit slightly tighter around her. 

The other two are still sleeping. Their faces are peaceful, and Iris reflects on how special that is given everything that’s happened. Given everything that’s still happening. 

She smiles to herself. It’s warm and comfortable all together. Somehow, she’s starting to forget what life was like before Kara started staying at the loft. 

A lock of Kara’s golden hair falls across her face. Iris instinctively reaches out to tuck it behind her ear. 

Kara stirs. Her eyelashes flit innocently against her cheek before her eyes pop open. “Oh,” she says softly in surprise as she sits up a little. She looks around, her eyes widening as she realizes where she is. She makes to shift away, but the movement causes Barry to instinctively pull both of them back into his body.

He mutters softly in his sleep and smacks his lips gently to remedy the morning cotton mouth. 

Kara is caught, held back against his chest. 

_ Didn’t fight that one too hard,  _ Iris muses. 

“Iris -- I’m sorry,” Kara starts. “I didn’t mean --”

Iris shakes her head softly and reaches across Barry’s chest for Kara’s hand. “It’s okay, Kara.” She traces her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. They study each other.  _ My,  _ Iris thinks. _ Her eyes are blue. _

The longer Iris stares, the more the uncertainty disappears from Kara’s eyes. It’s replaced with the same warmth and comfort that Iris feels. 

When Barry wakes a moment later, the first thing he notices is his wife. “Morning,” he greets her, instinctively pulling her up for a loving kiss. She returns it affectionately, aware of how Kara’s hand twitches beneath hers, like Supergirl wants some, too. Iris likes that thought and decides to kiss Barry just a little longer.

Iris pulls away, and gives her husband a moment to come to his senses. He turns his head slightly to the left and a happy little, “Oh,” falls off of his lips when he sees Kara. They’re so similar sometimes. It’s adorable.

“Hello,” he says, still surprised. It’s as if they hadn’t all fallen asleep together the night before.

“Hi,” she replies. Supergirl is staring up at him, half sheepish, half amorous. 

“Good morning,” he tries again. This time, he places a little peck on her forehead. She closes her eyes briefly while he does. “Did you sleep all right?”

“Yeah, actually. Better than… in a long time,” Kara admits. Iris senses Kara’s been keeping quiet about restless nights.

Barry nods, and Iris knows it’s because he’s no stranger to being haunted in his dreams. 

“As lovely as this is,” Iris suggests gently. “Maybe next time we sleep together, we move it to the bed?” 

Kara’s eyes practically pop out of her head at the suggestion. It’s the effect Iris was hoping to have. 

“My neck is going to have a crick all day,” Iris laughs as she sits up and stretches her head from side to side. 

Barry’s hand falls around to her back. “Sure, Babe,” he says. “Whatever you want.” He rubs her spine gently. 

She smiles down at him. She could jump him right then, but she doesn’t want to scare Kara off. Not when things are progressing so well. 

Kara clears her throat, gets up and goes to the kitchen to help herself to a glass of water.

Barry stretches lazily through a yawn.

Iris is about to snuggle back into his side, when the sound of glass shattering rings forth from the kitchen.  _ What on earth?  _ Iris wonders.

Barry flashes to Kara’s side. Iris is right behind him. Whatever has happened… it’s not like Kara. 

“I -- I’m sorry, it just slipped,” Supergirl stammers. “I think I … lost my grip.”

Barry and Iris exchange concerned looks. Since when has Supergirl ever lost her grip on anything?

“Kara,” Iris begins. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” she blinks. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Barry presses.

“Of course, I’ve been feeling much better. The rest and sunlight has been helping.”

Iris looks at her husband. From the look on his face, he knows exactly what she’s about to say. 

“I think we should go see Caitlin,” Iris says. The tone in her voice says there is no arguing. 

*

“There are still microscopic shards of Kryptonite embedded in your skin,” Caitlin explains when the results of the x-ray are ready. 

Kara is sitting on the bed in the medbay, feeling exposed in the flimsy examination gown that Caitlin provided for her. 

Everyone is staring at her with serious faces. 

“They’re preventing you from healing completely and are dampening your strength,” Caitlin continues. “It’s likely that this morning you momentarily lost function to your arm. It manifested as losing your grip on the glass. I’ll need to operate in order to remove the shards. I’ve already spoken to Cisco. He’s rigging up a red sunlight emanator to make it possible.” 

Kara nods solemnly. This is especially scary for her. She never needs medical attention. Ever. And red sunlight? She shudders. 

“Hey,” Iris says, reading her face. She steps forward and holds Kara’s hand. “It’s going to be okay. Caitlin is the best doctor around.”

Barry stands at his wife’s side, looking down at Kara with the same well meaning expression. “Yeah, she patches me up all the time,” he says with a soft smile.

It is comforting to have them there, supporting her. 

Kara agrees to the surgery.

When she wakes up after, Caitlin gives them instructions for home care. “There was a surprising amount of scar tissue surrounding the affected areas. With Kara’s abilities it should heal, but a little manual therapy may help to reduce the initial muscle stiffness.” 

“Manual therapy?” Kara asks.

Caitlin smiles. “Massage.”

The young doctor shows Barry and Iris on an anatomically correct skeleton how to use a little tool that looks like a paint scraper over the musculature of the scapula where Kara’s wounds are healing. 

“Other than that,” Caitlin summarizes, “Lots of rest, and  _ lots _ of sunlight.”

*

At home, Barry and Iris keep Kara company in the living room. Barry worries a little. Kara is awfully quiet.

She lounges on her bed by the windows until evening, dressed in the same old uniform of Iris’ tank top and his boxers. When night falls, he goes over to check the surgical wound. Caitlin said it should have healed by the end of the day. If not, they’re to bring Kara back in. 

Kara rolls onto her tummy and slips the strap of her tank top off of her arm. He pulls the fabric back over her shoulder, then removes the bandage. He’s anxious to see what might be underneath. He’s relieved when everything has healed as expected. All that’s left is the faintest white line of a scar. 

“How does it feel?” He asks.

“Stiff,” Kara admits.

He nods. 

Iris saunters over with the little tool Caitlin gave them in her hand. “Doctor’s orders,” she says. She motions to Barry to shove over. He obliges.

Iris sits at the side of the bed, and runs the scraper over Kara’s skin in the way Caitlin showed them.

Kara squirms and giggles. “Tickles,” she laughs. 

Iris gives her a moment and tries again. Same result.

They try a few more times, but Supergirl keeps curling up on her stomach, laughing uncontrollably. 

Barry chuckles behind Iris. He touches a kiss to his wife’s shoulder. “Maybe we should try something different,” he suggests.

Kara’s giggles subside at the proposition. “What did you have in mind?” She asks, a little breathless. 

“Do we need a little more room?” Iris asks, eyeing her husband knowingly.

Barry nods and stands up. “Want to come upstairs?” He asks, extending a hand to Kara.

She looks at him quizzically, then to Iris. 

His wife offers a hand to Supergirl, too. 

“Okay,” Kara agrees, getting up and taking both.

Barry leads. Kara follows him up the stairs. Iris trails behind. 

Once in the bedroom, Barry heads for his night stand. He rummages around in the drawer for the massage oil he and Iris use. 

Behind him, Iris touches Kara’s hips gently, lifting the hem of her tank top with her fingers. “May I?”

Kara nods.

Iris lifts the fabric away from Kara’s torso. 

Barry feels warm at the sight of the revealed skin. More so when Iris touches Kara’s cheek and places a soft kiss at the side of her mouth. 

He kneels on the bed, and reaches out for them. “C’mere,” he offers. 

Kara nods and climbs forward, laying on her stomach in the middle of their king size bed. 

Iris follows at Kara’s side, reaching out for the bottle Barry holds in his hand. He offers it to her, and she dispenses a little oil into her palm. She rubs her hands together to warm the liquid, then lays her hands over Kara’s shoulder. 

Barry watches as Iris rubs methodically in the direction of the muscles. It’s like Caitlin showed them, but without the scraper. 

Kara sighs softly. Her muscles relax beneath Iris’ touch. 

“Better?” Iris asks.

“Mhmm,” Kara murmurs. 

Barry smiles and lays down beside Kara, resting a hand on the small of her back. He nuzzles his nose up beside hers, and she blinks dreamily at him. 

“Want you to get better,” he whispers, his hand trailing soft circles at the base of her spine.

She nods. “This helps.”

He nuzzles her again while Iris rubs. 

“You’re very tense,” Iris tells Kara, working on a particular knot.

“Yeah,” Kara breathes. 

“Someone might think you’ve been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Iris says softly. 

Kara blinks at Barry. Her eyes grow a little glassy. 

He reaches a hand up to her cheek and strokes his thumb across her cheekbone. He knows that feeling well. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says. “We’ve got you.”

She’s pouting ever so softly. 

Barry can’t help it. He inches forward and captures her lips in his. She accepts him willingly, pressing her lips softly back against his. He pulls away and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

Iris is still working at her shoulder, but Kara’s other muscles need attention, too. She slides her hands across Kara’s back to attend to the other side, but it’s a bit of a reach. Her eyes meet her husband’s. They check in with each other wordlessly. They’re both comfortable, and Kara is responding openly to Iris’ touch. 

Barry pulls his hand away from Kara’s back as Iris swings a leg across Kara’s hips. “This okay?” She asks, as she sits on Kara’s bum. 

“Yeah,” Kara replies with a sigh as Iris trails the heels of her hands down Kara’s back. “Feels nice.”

“Good,” Iris replies.

Barry plays with Kara’s hair, threading his fingers through the golden strands, from her temple around to the back of her head. He bunches the locks in a fist and tugs ever so softly. Kara’s lips part in a little sigh. 

Her mouth is pink and wet, and he wants a little taste, so he pulls at her bottom lip with his. She moans quietly as the kiss is combined with the sensation of Iris’ stroking her sides, grazing the edges of her breasts as she goes.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks as she kisses him back. “With both of you?”

Barry lifts his head to check in with his wife. She smiles at him and nods, then leans forward over Kara’s back and places a kiss at the back of her neck. “You can kiss,” Iris permits. She slowly trails kisses down Kara’s spine. 

Kara’s lids are growing heavy. Barry notices she’s letting go, allowing herself to get lost as their lips tangle gently. 

They keep everything delicate. No one is pushing too far too fast. There’s a heat about it, but then, the heat has been building for weeks. Deep down, they’ve all known it. Or at least, they’ve all fantasized about it. 

“How does your shoulder feel?” Iris asks, rolling off of Kara and lying at her other side. She props her head up with a hand under her ear.

“Better,” Kara says, flipping over and turning to Iris. 

Barry admires her bare chest as she lies between them. Her breasts are a pale cream and her hardened nipples are pink. He’d like to touch them, but Iris beats him to it, resting her palm against Kara’s sternum.

“Good,” Iris says. She bends her head towards Kara’s, kissing her slowly. 

Blood surges into Barry’s groin at the sight. He could watch this all day. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Kara says to Iris as their lips part. 

Iris smiles as she nods their noses together. “Thank you. So are you.”

Kara turns her head slightly to face Barry. “You both are,” she says.

He smirks and leans towards her, kissing her softly where his wife was a moment ago. “Do you want to stay with us tonight?” He asks.

Kara nods and bites her lip. “Please,” she says. He’s surprised that it sounds a little like she’s begging. She blushes and blinks thoughtfully when she realizes he’s fixed her with an intense stare. “I should tell you something,” she says, her cheeks going red. 

Barry exchanges a look with Iris. He wraps an arm across both of them and squeezes gently as Kara tries to find her words. 

“I didn’t mean to at first, but... I’ve kind of, maybe have been … um … listening to both of you. Have sex. Like, every night.”

A little more blood forces its way into Barry’s shaft. He slips a hand up Iris’ shirt and grabs at her breast across Kara. They exchange another look and a little laugh. 

“We thought as much,” Iris explains. Barry has pulled down the cup of her bra and is tugging at her nipple under her shirt. She leans into it, threading a leg across Kara’s in the process. 

Kara’s face reddens, but she’s not displeased. “You’re not mad?” She asks. 

Barry shakes his head, ducking it to place a kiss against Kara’s neck. She arches against him. “Does it look like we’re mad?” He asks.

“Well… no,” Kara squirms pleasantly beneath them. 

He’s still tweaking Iris’ nipple, and she’s humming softly, bucking her hips against Kara as he eggs her on. He sits up and reaches across Supergirl to rid his wife of her shirt and bra. When Iris lays back down, Barry is overwhelmed by the sight of their breasts together. 

Kara seems just as entranced. Her hand traces up the side of Iris’ rib cage, touching exploratorily as she reaches for a breast and then the nipple that Barry was playing with just a moment ago. 

Barry tugs at the waistband of the boxers covering Kara’s hips. She wriggles a little, encouraging him to pull them off of her. He obliges. 

The rest of her skin is just as pale and creamy as her breasts. He wants to see it against Iris’. Without hesitation, he pulls at his wife’s pants and underwear, undressing her in a swift and authoritative stroke.

Kara still has a hand as Iris’s breast. They’re kissing slowly and passionately, and Barry wonders for a moment just how he got so lucky. 

Iris weaves a leg over Kara’s until they’re tangled together. Supergirl threads one hand up into Iris’ hair, while the other massages Iris’ lower back. 

Barry wants to join, so he unbuttons his shirt and slides his jeans and boxers off. 

“I guess I should also warn you,” Kara pants as Iris sucks at her neck. “Sometimes, I don’t know my own strength.”

Iris seems unfazed by this as she bucks her hips a little against Kara’s. Kara melts beneath the touch. 

“Good thing I have quick reflexes, then,” Barry reassures her.  _ Besides _ , he thinks.  _ If anyone can soften the Girl of Steel, it’s Iris. _

He runs a hand down Iris’ back, mouthing sloppy kisses at her spine. His wife is so sexy under normal circumstances. This is just… blowing his mind. 

He rubs his hard cock against the soft flesh of her ass. She’s already wet from where she and Kara have been playing. He’s so hard, he’s not sure he can wait much longer. He parts her cheeks and slides forward into her sheath where she’s warm and wet. She lets out a little cry. 

Kara is moaning softly beneath them, worked up from the friction. Barry reaches forward to grasp at her breast, not wanting her to feel neglected. He presses kisses to Iris’ back, pushing forward into her with long, slow strokes. He holds her while she holds onto Kara’s hip, encouraging her to roll softly against her thigh. Their legs are a tangled mess.

Kara comes first. It makes sense, given the dry spell she’s had. Her chest and cheeks flush red. Her mouth falls open. Her eyes squeeze shut and her body seizes around Iris. It’s a beautiful sight.

Iris isn’t far behind. Barry loves the way his wife is moving, nestled between his body and Supergirl’s. She’s lost herself completely in the bliss of it. It’s just how he likes her.

So it’s no surprise that he tumbles over the edge just shortly after his wife. He spills into her with hot spurts, his cock pulsating inside of her. 

Spent, he rests his chest against her shoulder and peppers sweet kisses there. “I love you,” he whispers in her ear.

She twists her neck to accept his lips. “I love you, too,” she replies.

Kara runs a hand over her face, blowing a strand of hair away from her mouth. “Did we just…?” As if it’s a surprise.

Barry laughs a little as he pulls out of Iris. “Mhmm,” he murmurs.

Iris winks at him as she climbs off of Kara. She dismounts from the bed and heads for the washroom to clean up. He fills the space she vacated by flopping down on the mattress beside Supergirl. 

Kara is still blushing from her chest. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulls her body flush against his and nuzzles into her shoulder. She tilts her forehead against his, searching for words.

“You okay?” Barry asks. He pecks her shoulder softly.

She nods. “Are you? Are you sure this is all right? With both of you?” 

“We wouldn’t have invited you up here if it wasn’t,” he reassures her. 

“Iris, too?”

“It was her idea,” he says. 

Kara’s face turns puzzled as she reflects on this new information. 

Iris returns a moment later, and snuggles up to Barry, spooning him as he holds Kara. She rests her chin on his shoulder and smiles affectionately down at them.

“Have you guys… done this before?” Kara asks curiously.

Barry turns his chin to Iris. 

“Once,” she says. “With our Earth-2 dopplegangers.”

“Oh,” Kara breathes. 

Barry feels himself blush as Kara studies him like she’s seeing him in a whole new light. He hopes it’s not a bad light. He cares about her. 

“Was it like… you two and them two or…?” She asks. 

“A little of everything,” Iris replies simply.

“Oh,” Kara says again. This time it’s her cheeks that flush. 

Iris sucks softly on Barry’s earlobe. He smiles and reaches back with a hand to rub her bum and thigh. He loves that woman.

Kara adjusts her head and tilts her mouth under his, reaching up with her neck to kiss him softly. He thinks to himself that that’s a good thing. She might be processing, but she’s open to being with them. 

Iris nibbles at his ear while he accepts Kara’s kisses. It’s all pretty heavenly. 

They cuddle until finally, sleep overtakes them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for giving this story a chance. :)

In the morning, Kara thinks she’s woken from a very sexy dream until she rolls over and sees Barry and Iris curled up with one another. They’re already awake and kissing so softly that Kara wonders for a moment if she’s still asleep. 

“Morning,” Iris smiles when she catches Kara moving out of the corner of her eye. 

“Morning,” Kara answers, transfixed by the sight of Barry kissing his wife’s neck, then down her chest.

“Sleep all right?” Iris asks her, as Barry takes her nipple in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Kara replies breathlessly. Listening to them was one thing. Watching is another. 

“We were thinking we would make some breakfast,” Barry says earnestly, his lips breaking from his wife’s skin momentarily. 

Kara isn’t sure if he’s being literal or if it’s a euphemism. Both options sound good. She waits to see if they get out of bed, but Barry just keeps trailing kisses down the center of Iris’ stomach.

_ Oh God_, Kara thinks, _ He’s going to do it. _

She’s melting between her legs even before Barry hooks Iris’ legs over his shoulders, before he hikes her hips down to the foot of the bed, before he kneels and licks slow, languid strokes against her outer lips. 

Iris lets her arms hang lazily over her head while she hums softly. She turns her cheek in Kara’s direction. Her eyes are squinted shut in pleasure and her mouth has fallen gently open.

Kara is entranced. She’d pictured the sight to go along with the sounds, but it’s even better in person. They’re so caught up in each other. It’s contagious. 

Iris’ eyes flicker open momentarily. Kara blushes. She feels like she’s been caught until their eyes meet. Then Kara doesn’t think -- she just does. She crawls forward and captures Iris’ mouth with her own. She makes to break the kiss, but Iris threads her hand into Kara’s hair and pulls her back in for a deeper embrace. 

Barry gives a muffled groan like he can’t get enough. 

Kara’s cheeks warm. She’s emboldened by Iris’ reciprocation. She ducks her head to Iris’ breast and sucks gingerly on her hardened nipple. She’s surprised by how much she enjoys the act. 

Iris squirms happily beneath them, panting in sated sighs. 

Kara is dripping between her legs. She needs to attend to it, so she brings her knees up and slips her fingers down her abdomen. She parts her folds and touches herself where she’s wanting. It’s no surprise that she’s wet and warm. It’s all thanks to the sensual scene before her. She rubs her core, moaning pleasantly into Iris’ breasts as she continues to suck.

Barry is relentless. From time to time, Kara pauses to watch him work. His tongue is uninhibited, almost sloppy, lapping at his wife’s arousal like there is nothing he would rather be doing. It’s just as pleasing to the eye as Kara imagined it would be. He takes his time, slowly building her up. He’s patient. He knows that the pay off will be worth it.

Iris shivers beneath them. Her cries are uncensored as she approaches a crest. She stiffens and can’t help but let out a “_ Fuck! _” as she comes with a shudder. Barry works her down slowly, whispering a soft, “That’s it, honey,” as she relaxes. 

He stands up at the edge of the bed between her legs. His length is rock hard. He inches forward and holds himself steady, positioning himself at her entrance where he can slide forward into her with ease. He bucks his hips gently, while Kara trails kisses down Iris’ torso. 

Supergirl is still working herself with her fingers, edging a little closer with each passing minute. She wants to make it last. 

Barry reaches a hand under Kara’s chin and brings her face up to meet his. He kisses her tenderly. She lets her tongue fall against his, curious about the lingering taste on his lips. 

He rests his forehead against hers, then makes her blush when he asks, “Can I help?”

Kara bites her lip and looks up into his eyes. The only other thing in the world that green could kill her. She’s not entirely sure that Barry’s eyes won’t do the same.

She looks back at Iris, who smiles and gives her an encouraging nod. It’s as if she’s saying, one woman to another, _ don’t pass up on that offer. _

Kara turns back to Barry. “Yeah,” she answers in little more than a breath. 

He nods and rakes his fingers over one of her breasts, grazing at a hardened nipple as he goes. He places his palm flat against her stomach and turns his fingers southward until his hand is taking the place of hers. 

She gasps softly when he touches the nub of her clit. He rubs it lightly, teasingly her with a sly smile on his face. With the opposite hand, he holds Iris’ hip, steadying himself as he rocks his into his wife. 

He moves his hands momentarily, and nods his head in a beckoning motion to Kara. He wants her to turn and swing a hip over Iris. When she obliges, he pulls Supergirl back against him and threads his hand between her folds until he’s pressing two fingers into her. 

She closes her eyes in ecstasy while he works her and peppers kisses against the crook of her neck. 

His hips are undulating behind her, sweetly loving both Kara and Iris in different ways. Kara knows she’s the guest here, that it’s their love that’s paramount, but Barry’s touch is no less tender with her, no less attentive to her needs. For a brief moment, when she hooks her arm up around Barry’s neck, she forgets all of the pain and destruction the Crisis brought. All that remains is the beauty and euphoria of skin on skin on skin.

There’s a delicate touch of two more hands at her thighs. She’s still surprised by the sensation of so many hands at once. It’s exhilarating. She opens her eyes and meets Iris’ beckoning gaze. Kara takes the invitation and leans forward to kiss her. Barry goes with her, keeping them all connected. 

It’s the combination of Iris’ tongue and Barry’s hands that sends Kara over the edge. Waves of pleasure ripple through her like a heated wave. She’s surprised by the sound that comes out of her mouth. It’s so… uninhibited. 

Barry withdraws his touch before she becomes too sensitive, but holds her hips down against Iris as he rocks a little faster. He’s got his palm against the small of Kara’s back, his thumb pressing sensually against her tailbone.

Iris hums pleasantly beneath Kara. She stretches out her neck and fists a hand into the sheets. A second orgasm is obviously near. 

Kara leans forward to suck on Iris’ neck. Her body feels warm and pliant post-bliss. She savors the feeling of the two of them on either side of her as they approach their own peaks. 

Iris goes rigid for a moment. Her breath hitches in her throat. She lets out a small cry, then wraps her arms around Kara’s back and holds her tight.

Barry, on the other hand, is noisier about it. He repeats a primal rhythm of low grunts as he finishes, grasping needfully at both women with his hands as he shudders. When he stills, he kisses Kara’s shoulder blades urgently, then Iris’ hands where they are laid against Supergirl’s skin.

They pant in synchronization, trying to catch their breaths. 

Kara slips sideways off of Iris, parting from her with a soft kiss. She turns to Barry and gives him the same. He accepts it with a small smirk before collapsing over his wife and cuddling her. 

Kara rubs his back lazily, laying against their sides while he nuzzles Iris. Kara hears him whisper, “I love you,” into Iris’ ear, and she repeats it. Supergirl smiles as she has the thought that they never make love without saying it. 

They part and Iris heads for the shower. Barry rolls over to Kara and says, “Ready for breakfast?”

Kara laughs, then stops. “Oh,” she says. “You were serious.”

A confused look passes over his face. 

“I thought you meant it as a euphemism,” she explains.

He chuckles, then pulls a serious face as he declares, “I never joke about food.”

“Good,” Kara smiles, “Cause I’m starving.”

Breakfast is accompanied by blushes and giggles, mostly on Kara and Barry’s part. Iris seems perfectly relaxed and calm. 

Kara digs in ravenously to the full spread Barry whipped up, until she realizes Iris is watching her eat with a little smile on her face. She blushes and slows down. “Sorry,” she says.

“Don’t apologize,” Iris says. “It’s good to see you have your appetite back.”

It’s true. She hasn’t been eating the way she normally does. 

Just as they finished breakfast and are putting the dishes in the dishwasher, an alert sounds on Barry’s phone. A construction crane downtown is about to collapse. Help is needed.

Supergirl and the Flash turn to one another and nod. It’s time to suit up. 

It’s all business between them as they speed from the loft.

When they return in the evening, Kara isn’t sure if their previous activities were a one time only thing. She thinks it best to not make any assumptions, so after dinner she changes out of her day clothes into the tank and boxers she’s been sleeping in. Then she gets ready to go to sleep in her own bed. 

That is, until Barry comes down from the loft in his underwear and says, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” she replies, just as she’s pulled up the covers on her bed.

He motions up the stairs with a slight nod of his head. “We were waiting for you.”

“For me?” She asks, a little bewildered.

“If you want to, of course.”

“I want to,” she says breathlessly, throwing the covers back.

He smiles and she follows him, grabbing onto his outstretched hand as he leads her back up to the West-Allen inner sanctum.

Iris is already stretched across the bed in her birthday suit, her back arched seductively. “What took you so long?” Iris asks playfully. She flicks her hair out from under her neck. It fans glamorously across her pillow.

Kara is already blushing as Barry steps forward and gently takes off her glasses. He folds in the arms and sets them on Iris’ bedside table.

“I didn’t want to assume,” Kara says truthfully. 

“Mhmm,” he hums in acknowledgement, returning to her. He kisses her softly, then lifts her tank top over her head.

“Did you have fun last night?” Iris asks, rolling onto her side to watch them. She reaches out and trails a finger down Kara’s arm. 

“...And this morning?” Barry adds with a grin.

“I had a lot of fun,” Kara replies, feeling her nipples harden in the cool air of the bedroom. 

“Good,” Barry replies. “We did, too.” He tugs the boxers she’s been sleeping in down over her hips. 

Barry sits on the edge of the bed, smiles at her warmly and pulls her towards him. He rubs her back with one hand while she stands between his legs. With the other hand, he rubs Iris’ hip. 

“I guess I don’t really know how this works,” Kara admits as he holds her. 

Barry looks to Iris, who rolls onto her back. He places his palm against her abdomen and rubs the nub of her clit gently with his thumb. It’s like he can’t stop pleasing her.

“You’re welcome to sleep here instead of downstairs, if you like,” Iris suggests, wriggling happily under Barry’s touch. 

“That would be nice,” Kara replies while Barry kisses her cheek, the side of her mouth, her lips. 

“We can take things slow,” Barry promises.

“You let us know if it gets too much,” Iris continues. 

“And you two tell me the same?” Kara requests.

“Of course,” Barry nods.

“I would guess this is just for you?” Kara asks Iris, suggestively stroking the length tenting through Barry’s boxers.

Iris sits up on her elbows and grins coquettishly. “Let’s start with that and see how things go. You can touch.”

"Lightly,” Barry reminds Kara with a grin. She knows he’s teasing her about her strength.

Kara giggles. “I promise.”

When they crawl into bed together it’s all slow and warm and sensual. For the first time in a long time, Kara doesn’t worry about forgetting about her strength. She lets herself totally relax as they spend the night, using just their hands to explore each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blessed to write for such discerning readers. You've expressed interest in more plot than I initially planned on, so bear with me while I try to scrape it together. 😅
> 
> Thanks again for giving this one a shot. It is silly and fun to write.

A week passes. Every night when they’re home, being together gets more and more comfortable. 

They keep things slow, light and exploratory. The excitement of being together is enough stimulation to keep them all satisfied. 

Sometimes in the heat of the moment, Barry slips inside of Iris. Sometimes Kara is between them, sometimes under them, sometimes behind them. It’s the sensation of skin against skin against skin that’s the most pleasing, the most rewarding. Orgasms are never in short supply.

Wearing clothes around each other starts to feel strange, like they’re just hiding their natural state. 

It’s a safe haven from everything outside: a tiny slice of paradise amidst all the chaos. The loft has always been this way for Barry and Iris. They’re happy to share it with Kara.

On Friday night after work, Iris trudges home from her office through a layer of freshly fallen snow. When she arrives at the loft, she finds Barry is already home. There’s a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the whole loft is filled with a soothing heat that warms her chilled bones.

There is nowhere else she would rather be, than home with her husband now that the Crisis has passed. She just wants to make love to him for the rest of their lives. 

“Hey babe,” she greets him. 

“Hey,” he smiles, sauntering over to her and kissing her deeply. 

“Where’s Kara?” Iris asks.

“Still at S.T.A.R. Labs,” he answers. “Cisco wanted to pick her brain about some Kryptonian tech. It has the potential to replicate food for all of the refugees.”

Iris nods and hangs up her coat. “That would really help.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, “It would.”

“How is she doing?” Iris asks.

“Good, I think,” Barry replies. “She’s starting to seem more like her usual self.”

Iris smiles. She hoped their exploits would cheer Kara up. Iris wanted to distract her from her ruminations and remind her of the best parts of living. 

“You have fun last night?” She asks her husband. They’ve been checking in with each other regularly, making sure they’re on the same page.

He nods an _ mhmm_, takes her hands and walks her over to the couch. “And the night before,” he grins slyly.

Iris giggles.

“Did you?” He asks, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Yeah, I did,” she answers as she climbs over his hips and places a slow kiss on his lips. 

He wraps his hands around her back, rubbing up towards her shoulder blades. 

“What has been your favorite part?” Iris asks him, sucking on his neck. 

“Hmm,” he thinks playfully. “Everything is pretty great. I think, just seeing you two together… really turns me on.”

“Hmm,” Iris replies flirtatiously, her hand sliding down between his legs where he’s sporting a semi. “I can see that.” She rubs him over his jeans until he’s fully hard. 

“Again?” He laughs. “Iris West, you’re insatiable.”

“Good thing I married a speedster, then,” she teases. 

It’s not long before they are peeling each other’s clothes from their bodies. Iris crawls back over his lap and sinks down on his cock, holding onto the back of the couch while he holds onto her hips. The warmth from the fire laps against the bare skin of her back.

She sets the pace while they kiss. 

“You like it when she’s with us?” Iris asks as they rock.

Barry nods and breathes a “Yeah,” as he holds her gaze. 

She bucks against him, harder this time. His mouth falls open and she sucks on his tongue. The thought of the three of them together turns her on, too. 

They make love slowly, steadily, passionately until finally Iris is throbbing and shaking while they moan into each other. 

“God, Iris,” Barry hisses as he too nears completion. “You make me feel so good.” 

She feels like a deity when he talks to her like that. 

There’s the jingle of keys in the door. Iris recognizes the sound of Kara’s keyring.

Barry gets that look in his eye like he’s about to speed them into a less compromising position. It’s a habit. 

Iris shakes her head. It’s not really necessary around Kara.

“Barry? Iris?” Kara’s voice comes from the entrance. There’s the click of the door closing before she steps forward into Iris’ line of sight. 

Iris smirks over the back of the couch at their house guest.

“Oh,” Kara blushes, adjusting her glasses. “Sorry — I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

She’s still bashful, even though Iris knows she’s not that surprised. It reminds Iris of when she and Barry were first dating.

“It’s okay, Kara,” Iris assures her. “You’re not interrupting.”

Barry is sucking on Iris’ breast and rocking his hips up into her, still edging close to his climax. He tries to keep a throaty groan quiet but is unsuccessful. 

“We were just talking about you,” Iris purrs, reaching a hand out to Supergirl. 

Kara smiles and crosses the living room to take Iris’ hand. The blush in Supergirl’s cheeks is positively pink.

“Oh? What were you saying?” She asks coyly. 

“Just that we had fun last night,” Iris says in a sultry voice. 

“And the night before,” Barry rasps.

Kara smiles bashfully. “Me too.”

Iris nods and inches out her chin. Kara leans down, holds Iris’ jaw in her hands and kisses her deeply.

Barry groans as he looks up at the two women embracing. The pace of his hips quickens against his wife until he’s spilling hot streams into her. He’s characteristically noisy about it. Iris notices Kara’s blush deepen from pink to crimson. 

They are still for a moment as Barry pants. Iris breaks from Kara’s lips to kiss her husband. 

“I’ll be right back,” she tells them before climbing off of him.

He nods and pulls a throw blanket across his lap while Kara makes herself at home in the armchair beside the couch.

Iris heads to the washroom to clean up. She slips on her short silk robe, then saunters back to the living room where she finds Kara and Barry giggling together like school children. 

“Are you serious?” He’s asking her. “Never?”

Kara bites her lip and shakes her head. 

“What’s up?” Iris asks, taking a seat on the floor in front of them. 

Kara clears her throat. “I was just saying how beautiful you two are together,” Kara tells her. 

Iris smiles at the compliment. 

“... And?” Barry prompts.

“... And that I… really like it when Barry goes down on you.” Kara blushes again and doesn’t meet Iris’ eyes.

Iris wonders if her face can get any redder.

“... And?” He urges her again, a grin stretched wide across his face.

“No one has ever made me come that way,” Kara admits quietly.

Iris can’t help it. Her mouth drops open. “Never?”

Kara shakes her head. 

“Girl,” Iris scolds. She exchanges a look with her husband. He raises his eyebrows at her, and she nods. 

“What?” Kara asks, observing the exchange.

“C’mere,” Barry says to her, extending his hand.

“Oh, Barry, it’s okay, I didn’t mean it like a pity thing…” Kara blushes.

“This isn't pity,” he assures her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. Before he lets her sit, he unzips the back of her pencil skirt and slides it down over her legs. Iris holds the garment as Kara steps out of it.

Supergirl giggles as she sits beside him. He grabs her by the knees and pulls her legs up over his lap. 

Iris watches as her husband peels the plain soft pink cotton undies from Kara’s hips with expertise. He looks up at his wife, making sure it’s okay. She nods again, biting her lip as she watches him hitch one of Kara’s creamy legs up over the back of the couch.

Barry slowly kisses his way from the inside of Kara’s knee, down her thigh. The sight makes Iris wet all over again. He nibbles at the soft skin at the crook of Kara’s hip, then finally kisses her snatch.

Iris is mesmerized. Her cheeks grow hot watching as he licks slowly, determined to give Kara what she has never had before. 

There are many things Iris loves about her husband. There are the obvious things: he’s kind, funny, smart, not to mention superpowered. What most people don’t know is how sensual he is. 

She remembers briefly the first time he did this for her. Perhaps like Kara, her expectations hadn’t been very high. She’d even whispered to him, “It’s okay Barry, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to, Iris,” he’d replied, desperately sucking at her inner thighs. “God, I’ve wanted to do this forever.” 

She couldn’t deny him after that, so she lay back and let him work. Little did she know he’d raise her to nirvana. Afterward, she couldn’t feel her legs for a good half hour. She wondered at that moment how she ever could have hesitated to acknowledge her feelings for Barry. That was it for her. She was going to keep him forever. 

She doesn’t usually get to watch him from this angle. It’s clear he’s an expert, that he enjoys giving just as much as getting. _ No wonder Kara likes watching this_, she thinks.

Iris notices her husband is getting hard again beneath the throw blanket as he licks the pink flesh of Supergirl’s cunt. 

Iris pulls the blanket off of him and runs her hands up his thighs. He pauses at her touch, lifting his head to look back at her and touching her chin sweetly. Iris gives him her best bedroom eyes as she takes his length in her hand and pumps him slowly.

“Keep going, baby,” she encourages him, her words slow and sultry.

He nods and leans back into Kara, who is wriggling pleasantly beneath him. He pauses again when Iris sinks her mouth down over his cock and sucks at his head. “Ah, fuck,” he whispers.

“Mhmm,” Iris murmurs. She giggles as she slides him towards the back of her throat. She knows he likes the sensation. She bobs her head over him for a bit, then goes back to rubbing him with her hand while she watches.

Another thing Iris loves about her husband is that he knows what a clitoris is actually shaped like. He knows the little nub at the top of the folds is just the tip of the iceberg. He knows that if he licks at the sides, he’s getting to the real root of the pleasure. 

She can see it on Kara’s face as he finds a spot that makes her hum and works it steadily. 

Supergirl’s skin is flushed and her mouth has fallen open as she sighs happily. 

Iris wants to help.

She crawls forward and with a kiss, unbuttons Kara’s blouse. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, which suits Iris just fine because she wants to run her hands over Kara’s nipples.

As they kiss, Supergirl’s glasses shift slightly askew on her face, so Iris just takes them off and sets them on the loveseat. 

Kara reaches forward with her hands and unties Iris’ robe. She cups Iris’ breast, making her shiver.

“Feeling good?” Iris asks her in a low voice.

Kara bites her lip and nods, humming erotically as Barry digs a little deeper with his tongue. Her breath hitches in her throat and her body shivers as she starts to edge.

“That’s it,” Iris coaches, kissing her again. She runs her hands over Kara’s chest, playing sensually with her taut nipples.

“Ahh,” she gasps, “Think I’m going to…”

“Mmhmm,” Barry is humming in encouragement.

He reaches his hand out to caress Iris’ back, then pulls her back by the hip. He wants her close while he finishes Kara.

Iris obeys, letting him pull her into a little spoon in the small space left beside him on the couch. 

It’s then that she understands why.

Little sparks of lightning envelope them. Iris’s whole body trembles in a way that can only mean one thing. Barry has brought her into Flashtime.

From her perspective, he’s licking Kara extra slow and hard. She knows from experience that it probably feels like he’s vibrating his tongue. 

Kara could probably join them at this speed of her own volition but, smart girl that she is, she lets him work the way he wants.

She watches as Kara’s face slowly twists in pleasure, as her body shivers in slow motion, as her cunt visibly contracts against Barry’s tongue. Then she does something Iris hasn’t seen before. She levitates a couple of inches.

When he releases them from Flashtime, Kara is panting hard. She laughs as she literally comes down from the high. 

Barry plants a few last kisses on her, then works his way back up the inside of her legs until he’s seated lazily with his arms over the back of the couch. He gently caresses her ankle, still hooked over the back of the couch.

Iris nestles against his side, wrapping her arm around his stomach while he turns to Kara and with a proud grin says, “So, how was that?”

Iris gently slaps his chest with a reproachful look. He loves to fish for a compliment. Especially when it comes to this.

Kara giggles uncontrollably. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Iris laughs, too. “Common side effect,” she jokes.

Barry nuzzles his wife’s cheek with a smile on his face, then plants a kiss on her.

She folds further into his side, while Kara sits up and tucks herself into his other. They cuddle in front of the fire, happy that they are all together.

“I knew I should have gotten that pull out couch,” Barry jokes, lazily patting Iris’ bum as they get comfortable.

She laughs and squeezes him.

They fall asleep there anyway, a tangled mess of limbs.

*

On Saturday morning, they’re summoned by a call from Cisco to one of the FEMA shelters set up at Central City stadium. 

“We’ve got a report of a woman who matches Alex’s description,” he says to Barry over the phone. 

Barry knows from the look on Kara’s face that he doesn’t need to relay the message. She’s already heard it. 

“We’re coming with you,” Iris tells her resolutely, handing Kara her trench coat. 

Kara nods solemnly and the three of them make the trek to the stadium. 

Cecile texts Iris a seat number that they use to find where Cecile is sitting with Alex. 

“Kara, there’s something you should know,” Cecile tries to tell her as they approach. But Kara is already rushing forward to seize her sister in a hug. 

“Alex! Oh thank goodness, I thought I’d lost you.” She holds on tightly while Barry and Iris look on. 

Barry can’t help but notice that Alex is unresponsive.

“Honey,” Cecile says softly to Kara. “Alex hasn’t said a word since we found her. We’re not sure if she knows where she is.”

Kara blinks at Cecile, trying to process this news. She takes her sister’s blank face in her hands and says, “Alex? It’s me, Kara. Don’t you remember? Your annoyingly super alien sister?” She laughs a little like it’s a private joke between them. It’s not lost on Barry that Kara’s eyes are filling with tears. 

Alex doesn’t respond, just stares forward, glazed and unfocused.

“Maybe we can take her back to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry suggests. 

Cecile and Iris nod. 

“Caitlin can run some tests,” he tells Kara, touching her shoulder tentatively. 

Kara agrees, reluctantly letting go of her sister.

Barry scoops Alex up in his arms and delivers her to the med bay. 

He goes back for Iris and Kara. Cecile insists on staying at the shelter. There’s work she needs to do. 

Caitlin runs every test she can think of. Barry and Iris sit on either side of Kara on a couch in the lounge. They wait patiently, nervously, silently. 

Hours later, Caitlin enters the room still wearing her lab coat. 

“The best I can tell is that Alex has suffered massive trauma and is in a severe state of shock,” the young doctor explains. “Physically, she’s fine, but her mind likely couldn’t handle the destruction of your universe. Her brain may have mentally shut herself off, out of self-preservation.”

“Will she be all right?” Kara asks, her eyes brimming with tears.

Barry rubs absent-mindedly at her back, while Iris holds her hand. Neither of them is a stranger to this type of loss. 

“I’m afraid it’s too soon to say,” Caitlin responds. “I’m doing everything I can to make sure she’s comfortable and stable. At this point, only time will tell.”

Kara nods. Caitlin is hardly out of the room before Supergirl breaks down, sobbing.

Barry tucks her head into his chest, while Iris wraps her arms around Kara’s waist. They know she’s hurting, that she’s lost so much. They empathize, silent tears streaming down their own cheeks. 

The three of them stay there until none of them can cry anymore.

“We should get some sleep,” Barry whispers softly, looking over at Iris who nods. 

He zips them back to the loft, where Kara shuffles despondent and zombie-like through the doorway.

“Hey,” Iris says to Kara while Barry closes the door behind them. “Are you okay?”

Kara shakes her head, fresh tears rushing forth. 

Iris wraps her arms around Kara and holds her tightly. Barry joins them with a bear hug, resting his chin on his wife’s head, while Kara sobs into his collarbone. 

“C’mon,” he suggests, gently urging them forward. “Let’s go to bed.”

But Kara stays rooted to the ground. 

Barry looks to her. “Kara?”

Her mouth gapes, looking back and forth between them. “Wha— what have I been doing?” She asks aloud.

Barry can tell from the look on her face that the wheels in her mind are turning a mile a minute. 

“All this time,” Kara says, looking at her feet like she’s just thinking aloud. “I just wanted to put it behind me, I want to feel something, I wanted to forget…”

Iris steps forward, “Kara, it’s okay, we know.” 

Kara steps back. 

Barry’s gut wrenches. 

“I should have been out there… looking for her…”

“You were, Kara,” Barry tells her. “Don’t you remember? Every day we’ve been into S.T.A.R. labs, trying to reunite people with their families. And we’ve all been keeping an eye out for Alex.”

“I should have looked harder, I shouldn’t have stopped, I should have…” Her breathing becomes labored. She kneels involuntarily. “Maybe she wouldn’t be…”

“Hey,” Iris says tenaciously, crouching by Kara’s side. “You did everything you could.”

“How could I…” Kara gasps through heaving breaths. 

And Barry knows exactly what’s coming because if it were him in this situation, he’d be thinking the exact same thing. 

“How could I put my own pleasure over the needs of others?” She asks, looking up at him with weeping eyes. “Over finding Alex?”

Barry shakes his head. “You didn’t, Kara. You know that’s not true. Having something for yourself at the end of the day… it’s not selfish. You deserve to enjoy life just as much as anyone else. Besides, how are you going to take care of others if you’re not taking care of yourself?”

Iris is watching him closely with pride. _ Couldn’t have said it better myself_, the look on his wife’s face tells him. 

“But I wasn’t taking care of myself,” Kara sobs. “You two were taking care of me.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Barry asks, kneeling beside them. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of each other? You’ve got enough to worry about without me in the mix.”

“That’s just it, Kara,” Iris tells her, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles softly. “You’re already part of the mix. Have been for a long time.”

Barry nods in agreement. “You’re part of the Flash family now. And Team Flash? We take care of each other.” He smiles reassuringly as he touches a hand to her cheek. 

Kara nods and wipes the tears from her cheek.

“Now, what do you say we get some sleep, huh? You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Kara admits with a nod.

This time, she follows them up the stairs willingly. 

They fall into bed, each finding a comfortable spot with ease. It’s familiar now. 

Barry and Iris hold Kara warmly, willing her grief to be eased by the company of their bodies. 

It doesn’t take long after their heads hit the pillows before sleep catches up with them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Writing this made me blush a whole lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Heads up for a little bit of rough play, but it's all in good fun.

It takes a while for Kara to feel like being intimate again. She’s sad about Alex and still feeling guilty. 

Every spare moment, she spends by her sister’s bedside, telling her about what has happened since the Crisis. Well, most things anyway. 

Her special relationship with Barry and Iris she keeps to herself. For now, at least. She knows Alex would understand. It’s just… Kara can’t bring herself to tell this news to a vacant version of Alex. 

She returns to the loft late at night, opting to sleep in her own bed by the windows. She rationalizes that she doesn’t want to disturb Barry or Iris if they’re sleeping. But from the sounds of things when her super hearing ‘slips’, she wouldn’t be doing anything of the sort. 

“Hum, Barry, yeah…” Iris is murmuring. 

“Ah, Iris,” he pants back. 

Kara listens to them whisper sexy sweet nothings until they finish and Iris tells him, “You know, I thought I wouldn’t get to make love to you like that after December tenth.”

“You know I could never leave you,” Barry replies. “There’s nothing in the Multiverse that would keep me from running home to you at the end of the day.”

The warmth of their love is comforting to Kara as she drifts into sleep. 

Barry and Iris don’t press her the next morning. They just let her be and ask if she slept all right. 

Kara misses them, but she feels like she just needs a bit of time. 

It’s not until the following week that she starts to feel like she could be with them again.

One morning after a shower, Kara enters the bedroom where Iris is still applying her makeup at her vanity. 

Barry and Iris had cleared out a drawer for Kara to put in the essential pieces of clothing she’d acquired soon after the Crisis. Ever since, her morning routine has involved showering, then making a pit stop in the bedroom to get dressed. 

“Hey,” Iris greets cheerfully, glancing up at Kara through the mirror as she wands a little mascara onto her eyelashes.

“Morning,” Kara replies with a sweet smile before pulling open her drawer and grabbing a fresh pair of socks and underwear. 

“How was Alex when you saw her last night?” Iris asks.

“The same, I’m afraid,” Kara sighs, as she picks out a plain t-shirt and a pair of Iris’ old jeans.

Iris nods. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Actually,” Kara laughs humorlessly, “I was kind of thinking I might need some retail therapy. I think I need to face the fact that I’m never going to get my Earth-38 wardrobe back. Is that frivolous? Can Supergirl go shopping after everything that’s happened?” 

“Kara, it’s not frivolous,” Iris assures her. “You need clothes just like everyone else.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kara drops her towel and puts on the simple outfit she’s chosen.

“You want to make it a girls’ day?” Iris offers. “I can let my staff know I’m taking the day off. God knows I haven’t taken much time since the Crisis.”

Kara smiles. “That would be nice.”

The two women spend a few hours sampling the boutiques of Central City’s shopping district. “Today is my treat,” Iris insists as Kara takes her chosen items to the cash of the first store.

“Iris, I couldn’t possibly…” Kara protests.

“Last time I checked, your Earth-38 money was no good here,” Iris explains. “And between the patents from S.T.A.R. Labs and how well _ The Citizen _ has been doing recently, Barry and I have enough to share.”

Kara accepts reluctantly. “I’ll pay you back, I promise. I’m going to find a job and get back to reporting. As soon as I get my first paycheque, I’ll pay you for everything.”

“You want to get back to reporting?” 

Kara nods. It would be so nice to feel some semblance of normalcy. She misses digging up the truth and informing people for the public good.

“Well…” Iris begins. “I _ could _ use another staff reporter… if you’re serious about getting back into the game.”

“Really?” Kara’s eyes brighten. 

“Yeah, I mean, Kamila, Allegra and I can hardly keep up with the demand. I think it’s time to bring another person on board.”

“That would be amazing,” Kara smiles.

“Why don’t we say you start next Monday?” 

Kara reaches out a hand in mock formality, a big dorky grin stretched across her face. “You got it, boss.”

Iris laughs and accepts the handshake, holding onto Kara’s hand with tenderness for a moment too long. “Now, what do you say we go for a mani-pedi, maybe even facials if they can fit us in? I know a great place.”

Kara nods enthusiastically as she takes her purchases from the sales associate behind the counter. 

Freshly pampered, they leave their spa treatments later that afternoon, both giggling and laughing. It feels good to laugh. Kara hasn’t been doing much of that lately. 

Spending time with Iris is easy and effortless. Kara can’t think for the life of her why they never hung out more before. _ Oh right _ , she remembers, _ because we lived in separate universes _.

They’re about to head home when they pass a lingerie shop with two sweet but seductive lace get-ups in the window: one in white and one in a blush pink. 

Kara pauses for a moment as Iris continues a step or two ahead. When the latter realizes she’s lost the former, she turns to find out what’s happened to her companion. 

Kara is looking up at the window with a torn look on her face. She used to have all kinds of sweet and sexy under things back on Earth-38. It’s not the material goods she misses. It’s the feeling they gave her: sensual, powerful and secure in her femininity. She’s had moments of that since the Crisis, whenever she’s been with Barry and Iris. Still, she can’t shake the guilt. On the one hand, she wants to go back to embracing her sexuality and everything the three of them have been sharing. On the other hand, there is still so much suffering; Alex is still suffering. 

“You want to go in?” Iris suggests gently, snapping Kara out of the tormented dialogue going on in her head. “I think we can carry one more bag.”

Kara blushes. For a moment she wishes she had better control over the blood in her cheeks, but then Iris is grabbing her hand in leading her into the store.

It’s busy inside. There’s a big sale on, and everyone seems to be in a frenzy. Kara feels overwhelmed until the sound of Iris’ voice grounds her again. “Anything specific you had in mind?”

Kara turns back to the mannequins in the window. “I thought those were pretty,” she says.

Iris smiles and flags down a sales associate, points to the window and indicates what Kara is looking for. 

The sales associate asks pleasantly, “The white or the pink?”

Iris’ eyes scan Kara up and down in a way that makes Supergirl blush again. Kara is aware she’s turning red, but there’s nothing she can do about it. 

“The pink,” Iris answers definitively.

The sales associate nods and makes a move to go find the desired garments. Iris catches the girl’s elbow at the last second and adds, “Would you grab me the white, while you’re at it?”

“Sure,” she replies. “I’ll bring them to the change rooms for you.”

It turns out the line for the change rooms is ridiculously long. Even after the sales associate returns with their items, they wait for a long time. 

When they finally get to the front of the line, the attendant says, “I’ve got one open -- which one of you wants to go first?”

Iris shrugs nonchalantly. “We can share, if it’s easier.” She motions over her shoulder to the still long line behind them.

The attendant’s eyes flick between them for a moment, but she nods and grabs a number to hang on their door. 

The change room is decorated like a plush boudoir, but it’s really only big enough for one person. They set their bags down in the corner and fumble over each other, until Iris begins undressing and Kara bashfully turns away to try on her selections. She doesn’t know why she still feels so shy when they’re not in the heat of the moment.

Kara pulls her chosen intimates from the hanger. There are more hooks and clasps to the outfit than she might have otherwise guessed. The belt and garters are easy to get on by herself, but she struggles with the multitude of clasps behind her back. Her shoulder is still stiff sometimes.

“Want some help?” Iris asks, laying her delicate fingers over where Kara is struggling.

“Yeah,” she answers, surprised at how breathy it sounds.

When the clasps are finally fastened, she turns to Iris and asks, “What do you think?” At least, that’s what she means to ask. Her breath hitches in her throat at the sight of Iris in the matching white outfit. The other woman is lean but lush, filling out the garments in all the right places. 

Iris gets the gist of Kara’s meaning anyway. She steps forward and holds Kara by the hips, nuzzling at her nose. “I think between the two of us,” she says seductively, running a finger under the edge of Kara’s bra, just grazing at Kara’s taut nipple. “Barry won’t know what hit him.”

Kara giggles.

They formulate a plan on the way home. Actually, the plan starts while they’re cashing out their final purchase of the day: Iris spots some fluffy handcuffs in one of the impulse-buy bins surrounding the register. She tosses two sets into the pile: a pink one and a white one.

Kara’s eyes go wide. “What are those for?”

Iris laughs impishly. “I dunno, I just thought they might be fun.” She reveals later, when they’re back at home, that she’d witnessed Earth-2 Iris use them with great expertise, much to Earth-1 Barry’s delight, and that she thought they could give it a try.

Kara is blushing again, but she manages to say, “You keep teasing me with what happened that night. I’ll have to get the whole story sometime.”

“Sometime,” Iris winks. 

Their plan involves a lot of primping. They help each other with hair and makeup, carefully tending to each other. When it’s almost time for Barry to get home from work, they slip out of their dressing gowns and into the lingerie they purchased.

“Should we wait in the bedroom or on the couch?” Iris wonders aloud, when they’re finished dressing.

“How about my bed?” Kara suggests. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

It’s almost seven. They lounge together on Kara’s twin bed, cuddling and caressing each other while they wait for Barry to get home.

The minutes tick away, and before they know it, it’s close to eight. Iris huffs a little as she lifts her head to check the clock on the oven. “Of all the days to be late, Bartholomew…” she mumbles. 

“Well,” Kara laughs, “He’s nothing if not consistent.”

“This is true,” Iris says, smiling as she rolls her eyes. “Wonder what’s keeping him, though.”

“Flash business?” Kara wonders.

“Maybe,” Iris replies pensively. “Though, you think he might have called you if it was.”

Kara nods. “Maybe.”

“Let’s find out,” Iris suggests, grabbing her phone from the kitchen table. She dials Barry on FaceTime.

He picks up after the third ring. From the look of his surroundings, he’s still in his lab at CCPD. He looks tired and frustrated.

“Hey Iris,” he answers in a drawl.

“Hey,” she replies. “When are you coming home?”

He checks his watch, and is apparently startled by the hour. “Crap. I didn’t realize it was so late already.”

“Well, why don’t you pack it in? Come home.”

“I just really have to finish this… I promised your Dad…”

“Kara and I have a surprise for you…” Iris intonates in a sing-song voice, leaning over with her phone so that Kara is in the frame, too. 

Kara watches as Barry’s pupils dilate. “Oh yeah?” His head perks up a little and he grins slyly. “What kind of surprise?”

“You have to come home to find out…” Iris teases. But even as she does, she lets the camera lens fall across their bodies, hinting at a taste of what might await him when he gets home.

Barry’s Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps audibly. His eyes flicker for a moment, like he’s about to flash home, but then he stills himself, snaps out of it and sighs. “I’m sorry, but I really have to stay and finish this. I’m in the middle of processing DNA from a crime scene and we weren’t able to collect very much. I’ve got to make sure it’s done correctly or we might lose the only evidence we have.”

At this, Iris brings out the big guns: a pouty lip. “But we’ve been waiting all _day_ for you, _Bar-ry_. And we just got... _so_ _excited_ that you were coming home soon.”

Barry’s cheeks flush pink and he shifts his weight, accidentally hitting his knee on the underside of his desk in the process. 

Iris leans into peck Kara’s cheek then suck on the soft skin of her neck for effect.

“Jesus, Iris,” Barry hisses.

Kara’s lips part unintentionally at the feel of Iris’ lips on her jugular. “Can’t you just… finish the test in Flashtime?” Supergirl asks, taking the phone as Iris nibbles at her earlobe.

Barry shakes his head and pulls at the hair at the nape of his neck in frustration. “I can’t -- it might jeopardize the results. I just… I just -- fuck -- have to wait.”

Iris had cupped one of Kara’s breasts in her hands. 

The Flash’s wife sighs and takes the phone back from Supergirl. “All right,” she relents with a pouty face.

Barry gives them a pained and guilty look. “I hope you both know I’d rather be home.”

“We do,” Kara assures him.

Iris is still sulking for dramatic effect.

Barry shifts in his seat again. “If you want to…” his throat goes dry and he clears it. “If you want to get started…” he suggests, his voice low and dark. “I’ll, uh, join you as soon as I can.”

A hot rush of blood floods through Kara’s veins as she registers his meaning. He’s giving them permission to… without him.

“Better hurry,” Iris replies naughtily. “Or we might start _ and _finish.”

Barry whispers another little _ fuck _. But this one is less frustrated, more turned on. “I’ll be home as soon as I can,” he promises.

Iris nods and ends the call, sighing as she reaches over to place her phone back on the dining table. 

“So much for our plan,” Kara laments.

Iris lies down beside her and traces a finger up and down the soft spot between Kara’s collarbones. “Well… I don’t know about that…” Iris grins, touching their noses together. “He did say we could get started.”

“Yeah,” Kara replies breathlessly. “He did.”

“And we did get all gorgeous…”

Kara grins. “That’s true, too.”

Iris does look beautiful. 

Kara realizes something then, as their lips meet and tangle. Part of the reason she enjoys watching Barry give Iris head isn’t just because it looks like it would feel good. It’s because she wants to try what he’s been doing, too.

As she realizes this, her body carries her forward over Iris until she’s laying on top of the other woman. Iris’ nipples pebble through the lace of her bra and rub tauntingly against Kara’s as they kiss. 

The gentle scratch and pull of the lace across her chest is sending waves of arousal through Kara’s skin. She kisses a heated trail down Iris’ neck, pausing to pull a breast free from the lace. 

Iris moans softly as Kara licks and sucks at a taut nipple. “I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Iris sighs.

“You have?” Kara asks, pausing to meet Iris’ eyes.

“Well, yeah. You didn’t think it was just Barry that wanted you, did you?”

Kara blinks. “I guess… I wasn’t sure.”

“I want you,” Iris confirms.

“I want you, too,” Kara admits, a fresh flush of heat racing through her veins as she captures Iris’ lips with hers. “I want to…” she tugs imprecisely at Iris’ panties, like a teenager figuring things out for the first time, all eagerness and no finesse, not bothering to unhook the belt or the garters securely holding up Iris’ knee-high stockings.

All Kara needs is access to Iris’ centre, and she gets it when Iris helps her rid herself of the offending fabric.

Kara slides down the bed, kissing Iris’ stomach as she goes, licking a little trail down past her belly button until she’s nestled on her stomach between Iris’ legs.

Iris hums quietly as Kara parts her knees and mouths along the inside of her thigh. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara mumbles, “No wonder Barry loves you so much.”

Iris chuckles quietly, threading her fingers through Kara’s hair as Supergirl nears her centre. 

Kara parts Iris’ folds with her thumbs and licks a long stripe up one side. 

Iris’ breath hitches in her throat and her head falls back on the pillow. 

It’s easy to understand why Barry loves doing this so much. Iris is soft and sweet against Kara’s tongue. Supergirl takes her time, exploring, testing, teasing. She finds a spot that makes Iris writhe and concentrates on it, licking lazily and steadily until the other woman is humming in pleasure.

“Kara…” Iris whispers after a while, reaching for her.  
  
Supergirl sits up on her knees. Iris reaches around Supergirl’s back to unfasten the pink lace bra. She traces her fingers over Kara’s hardened nipples as the straps fall from her shoulders, leaning forward to kiss at Kara’s nipples, then her sides, undoing the garter belt and pulling it down with Kara’s knee-highs while Supergirl stands bare before her. 

Before Kara knows what is happening, Iris has her tongue between Supergirl’s folds. Kara’s knees wobble and her eyes roll back in her head as she falls back towards the mattress, focused on the hot, wet sensation of Iris’ tongue against her cunt. 

Before the West-Allens, Kara never knew what it was like to totally relax during sex, to not be half-worried about her strength all of the time, to completely succumb to the pleasure of each other. She never knew what it was like to orgasm from oral. Now she knew that it wasn’t just Barry who had mad skills in that department. Iris did, too. 

An out of body experience overwhelms Kara as Iris continues to lick and suck. It lifts Kara out of herself until thundering waves of pleasure emanate from her core, washing over her corporal being and her consciousness. For a moment, she cries out in ecstasy. Then, as the waves subside she lays lethargically, limbs splayed across the mattress, panting, trying to catch her breath. 

Iris smiles mischievously as she crawls back up Kara’s body. Iris takes a moment to shed the rest of the lingerie from her skin, then leans over Kara and threads their legs together.

“You’re beautiful, too, you know,” Iris says, stroking Kara’s hair away from her face before kissing her. 

“You really think so?” Kara asks.

Iris smirks as she rocks her hips against Kara’s. “Guess you could say I have a thing for dorky superheroes.”

Kara giggles, wraps her hands around Iris’ waist and pulls her hips closer. 

They rock against each other, savouring the friction and heat and warmth between them. Every touch is firm but gentle, every embrace filling Kara with an emotion she’s not sure she can name just yet. It’s good to know that Iris wants her with them just as much as Barry does. It feels special.

It’s the gentle push and pull, the rub of their cunts against each other that works them up and leaves them trembling, shuddering, quivering, throbbing. They finish together with ecstatic cries and happy little moans, before Iris falls forward over Kara and leans her head on Supergirl’s chest. 

Kara wraps her arms around the other woman and holds her close, concentrated on the slowing beats of their hearts and the decreasing rhythm of their breath. They stay like that for a long time. 

“I’m just going to get some water,” Iris says softly after a while, getting up from Kara’s embrace. “You want some?”

“Sure,” Kara accepts, following Iris as she gets up. She takes a seat on the couch while Iris goes to the kitchen and pours them two glasses. 

Iris’ bare feet tread lightly across the floor as she returns. She places her glass on a side table, then leans over the arm of the couch to hand Kara the other. 

Kara takes the offering, just as a gust of wind and flash of light announces Barry’s return home. He doesn’t stop just inside the doorway, like he usually does. This time, he comes to a screeching halt just behind Iris, who is still leaning over the arm of the couch. Literal sparks fly where he’s dug his feet into the floor. 

Kara watches it all at super-speed, his lightning crackling around him with a strange intensity as he hooks his arm around his wife’s waist and pulls her body flush against his.

It’s clear that it wasn’t easy for him be stuck at work, not when the promise of his scantily clad wife and their _ copine _was waved in front of him. 

He’s fallen out of Flashtime, but is still gripping his wife passionately, breathing heavily in her ear and running his hands up and down her body.

Kara watches with anticipation, biting a finger while she waits to see how it all plays out. 

Iris smiles as she realizes what’s happening, and reaches a hand up and around his neck as he kisses hers. “Oh, hello,” she laughs.

Barry doesn’t respond, just keeps kissing her. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen him so filled with passion… and that’s saying something. She wonders for a moment if she and Iris should have held off. Barry’s always had a jealous streak. She just figured it was different if he’d given them permission.

“What’d I miss?” He rasps between nibbling her earlobe.

Iris giggles baitingly. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Barry makes a growling noise deep in his throat. Kara might have been nervous if it wasn’t clear from the expressions on their faces that this is all in good fun. 

There’s another flash of light and suddenly Iris’ feet are parted and she’s bent forward over the arm of the couch. She makes a playful yelp in response to the movement, but she’s still smiling. Barry positions himself behind her, naked and sporting a raging hard-on. 

“Tell me,” he says in a low, stern voice, leaning forward over her.

“Nuh-uhm,” she denies him. She wants him to beg for it, but he’s not willing to just yet.

His cock grazes up and down her folds until he finally thrusts forward. Iris gasps at the sensation of him filling her to the hilt.

Kara watches, mesmerized by how sexy they are. Good lord, even when they’re rough they still exude love. She can’t help it, her fingers trail down between her legs to touch herself.

“I wanna know,” Barry sibilates in Iris’ ear. It’s a stage whisper, and Kara can hear every word. 

“Did you kiss?” He asks, thrusting forward again.

Iris grins, but doesn’t reply, just breathes heavily as he pulls out and thrusts again.

“Did you touch each other?”

Iris gives another breathy little gasp, looks up at Kara and catches Supergirl’s eyes. 

Kara bites her lip.

“Tell me,” Barry says, thrusting again, his voice even yet ardent.

But Iris isn’t going to say a word, so he stands up and gives her a quick, playful slap to bum with the back of his hand.

She lets out a sharp “Ahh,” at the short-lived sting, followed by a giggle. 

“Yeah?” He breathes, gripping her hips and pulling her back into him, before spanking her again. 

“Humm, Barry,” she moans. 

He holds her hips as he pushes and pulls, spanking her again and again at intervals until it’s clear that this will only achieve delighted cries. 

Trying a different tactic, he folds forward over her and places a hand just at her collarbones to graze his fingers lightly up and down her neck. “Iris, please,” he begs. “I wanna know.”

Kara’s heart is pounding against her ribcage.

“Did you fuck?” He asks finally. The words are dark on his tongue like he’s torn between being jealous and being extremely turned on. 

Iris nods and breathes a yes, finally giving him what he wants.

“Yeah?” He wants to confirm.

“Yeah,” she replies. 

“I wanna see,” he whispers urgently, half out of his mind with desire. “I wanna watch.” 

He reaches a hand out to Kara, who is positively red at this point. 

“C’mere,” he says. He’s soft with her, always soft, even when he’s radiating intensity. 

Kara scooches her hips forward, so that she’s in reach of both of them.  
  
Barry reaches forward to rest a hand on her knee, pulling her legs apart before them. 

“Please, Iris,” he begs, still rocking forward into her. If his jilted, erratic movements are any indication, he’s not going to last very long. 

Iris kisses inside of Kara’s knees, mouthing at the soft flesh of her thighs. 

Kara’s a little nervous. Trying this with Iris alone was one thing. In front of Barry is another.

But if the sounds he’s making are any indication, he doesn’t mind. As soon as Iris’ lips connect with Kara’s center, he’s shuddering and making soft grunts, holding onto Iris’ hips for dear life as he comes inside of her.

“_ Fuck _,” he whispers, his cheek pressed against his wife’s back. He reaches out to hold Kara’s hand, threading their fingers together and clasping her palm against his as he whispers, “I love you.”

Kara flushes as Iris kisses back up her thigh to her knee. Was he saying it to his wife, or to both of them? Supergirl dares for a moment to believe it’s for them both. That would be so nice, wouldn’t it? If they loved her. She’s starting to realize that she’s in love with both of them. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that I started this before Crisis was actually on TV so it kind of exists in its own AU now. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this chap for a while now. Thought I might as well share it!

Early the next morning Caitlin calls. “Alex has been demonstrating increased brain activity in the last twenty-four hours,” the doctor explains to Kara. “She’s sleeping right now, but I think she might be coming back to us.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kara answers.

She tells Iris and Barry the good news. “We’re coming with you,” Barry insists.

“You don’t have to,” Kara replies. “It’s not even six a.m., yet. You two should still be in bed.”

They don’t listen. 

The next thing Kara knows, she’s blasting out of the window of the loft, following a streak of orange lightning below (which is Barry carrying Iris), all the way into the S.T.A.R. Labs’ med bay. 

The three of them gather around the bed and stare down at Alex. Watching. Waiting. “It might help if she hears your voice,” Caitlin suggests to Kara. 

Supergirl nods solemnly, trying to think of something to say. “Hey Alex, it’s me Kara,” is the best she can come up with. Her voice wavers in her throat as she speaks. Alex looks so… weak. It’s unnerving.

“I’ll give you guys some time,” Caitlin says perceptively.

Barry whispers a quiet, “Thanks.” 

The doctor nods as she exits. 

Kara sits beside Alex and holds her hand. “Come back to me,” she pleads. 

Iris touches Kara’s shoulder gently. “Why don’t I make us some coffee?” She suggests, sensing that Kara is having trouble finding her words. “I’ll be in the lounge.”

Kara nods through bleary eyes, her gaze never leaving her sister’s hand. She clutches it tightly in her own. She’s careful not to squeeze too hard, despite some small irrational part of her that wants to believe that if she squeezed hard enough Alex would wake up.

Barry sits quietly on the other side of the room, gazing at her intently. It seems like eons of silence pass. Kara knows she’s supposed to be thinking of things to say to Alex, but she’s distracted by the sensation of his blazing green eyes on her. 

Her heart pounds in her chest. All she can think of is how intense Barry was during sex last night, how she was both startled and captivated by him in that state, how the three of them shared an intimate shower afterwards, how they washed each other tenderly and shared sweet kisses as they toweled off. How they fell asleep without talking about it. 

And now it was eating at her. 

“Are you mad?” Kara asks finally, looking up at him and returning his gaze. “At me?” 

Barry’s brows knit quizzically. “Mad?”

“That Iris and I…?”

The edge of his mouth twitches up into a smirk and he slouches back, relaxing into his chair. “No,” he smiles. “I’m not mad. I said it was okay, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah,” Kara blushes. “But she  _ is _ your wife.”

“Yeah, she is,” he beams, like he’s still astonished that this is the case. Then he blinks and leans forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. “And you’re…”

Kara’s heart thrums impatiently. 

“Our girlfriend.” His tone makes it sound simple, but he’s bashfully looking at his shoes, like he’s not sure if she’ll accept the label. 

“I am?” 

“Yeah. I mean… if that’s what you want, of course.”

“I do,” Kara replied. 

“Well,” Barry says thoughtfully, standing up and making his way over to her.

Kara gently lets go of Alex’s hand and stands to meet him. 

“Then you should know, there’s nothing in this world that I want more than for you two to feel good,” Barry explains, reaching out for Kara’s waist and pulling her into him. “Knowing that the two of you are turned on,” he leans forward to whisper in her ear, “Makes me turned on.”

Kara shivers at the seduction in his voice. 

Barry is so tall and pretty and fit. His presence has this way of making her want to giggle girlishly, which she does now that he’s nuzzling at her cheek and squeezing her hip in his hand. 

“‘Course, I wouldn’t mind knowing about any escapades,” he continues. Kara listens with her arms hanging around his neck. She feels like they’re getting to the root of it now. “And I would hope I would always be invited… Even if I couldn’t make it in time.”

Kara nods. “Of course, Barry.”

“Good,” he smiles brightly, before pecking her softly on the mouth. 

Kara bats her eyelashes and he kisses her again, softly and slowly this time, touching their tongues together tentatively, holding her jaw until she’s breathless. His lips are so warm and sweet and soft, she could kiss him forever or at least until…

“Kara?” A groggy, familiar voice startles them out of their embrace.

She spins on a heel to find that Alex is awake, blinking and trying to sit up. Her sister rubs her eyes, trying to sort through the initial disorientation. 

“Am I alive?” Alex asks, her mouth and voice dry.

“Yes,” Kara nods fervently, sighing in relief, gripping her sister’s wrist, tears already welling in her eyes. “Yes, you’re alive! You’re at S.T.A.R. Labs. You’re safe. You’re okay. The Crisis has passed.”

Alex nods cautiously, looking between Kara and Barry with a confused look on her face.

“I’ll get Caitlin,” Barry says with a comforting touch to the small of Kara’s back. 

Kara looks over her shoulder at him and nods. 

“Is everyone okay?” Alex asks. “Did we get everyone off of our Earth in time? Please, I need to know everything that happened. Where’s J’onn? Where’s Kelly?” 

“Alex,” Kara sooths, placing her hands on Alex’s restless shoulders. “It’s okay. J’onn, Kelly, all our friends... they’re safe. Joe and Cecile helped them get set up here on Earth-1. They’ve been helping us get the refugees settled.”

Barry returns with Caitlin, who checks Alex’s vitals and administers a slight sedative. “Your heart rate and cortisol levels are elevated, this will just help you relax.”

Kara watches as the tension in Alex’s shoulders slowly releases, but the confusion on her face remains. 

“There’s so much I need to tell you,” Kara says later, after Caitlin has finished the examination and it’s just the two of them.

“I’ll say,” Alex replies. “Am I crazy or were you and Barry Allen kissing? Oh my  _ God _ \-- did something happen to Iris?! Kara! What happened?”

Kara shakes her head violently. “No! No, Iris is fine. We… we lost her for a while. Well… technically we lost everyone for a while, but… then we got them back. Most people back, at least.”

“Oh,” Alex breathed, flopping back on her pillow. “That sounds… awful.”

“It was,” Kara confesses, her eyes glassy. “It was the worst time of my life. We were stuck… out on the edge of the universe for a month. We had to find a way back… to get everyone back…”

“Is that when it started?” Alex asks. “Between you and Barry?”

Kara shakes her head. “No… no, it wasn’t like that.” 

“Kara, I don’t want this to sound judgmental, but you know he’s married, right? We went to the wedding together. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know he is,” Kara defends herself, regretful that her tone comes off like an impetuous teenager. She swallows, feeling guilty. “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you properly, so that I could explain everything.”

“Explain what?” Alex asks, studying her sister closely. 

Kara can’t blame her for being concerned. They’ve always looked out for one another. This will be easiest if she just comes out and says it. 

“It’s not just with Barry. It’s Iris, too. I’ve been seeing both of them. Together.”

Alex’s eyebrows lift slightly, but a look of recognition crosses her face.

“Everyone’s on board,” Kara rushes to explain. “We all care about each other.”

Alex nods slightly, her eyes darting back and forth like she’s reading a book as she processes. “I didn’t know you were poly,” she says after a minute.

Kara shrugs through watery eyes and laughs a little. “Neither did I.”

“I definitely didn’t think Barry and Iris were…”

Kara nods in understanding. She was surprised at first, too. But then, hadn’t they said the only other time this had happened was with their Earth 2 dopplegangers? And it sounded like that was a one time thing. It wasn’t like they all moved in together.

“I think maybe it’s a special circumstance,” Kara said, voicing something that she hoped was true. Deep down, she hoped it was  _ her _ that made it special, that the combination of the three of them was something unique, something to be cherished.

“And you’re sure everyone is okay with it?” Alex asked. “There’s always communication and consent?”

Kara thinks about it. Consent, yes. Communication? Well, other than her brief chat with Barry just now, they haven’t  _ explicitly  _ checked in about their relationship since it started. “Yeah,” Kara fibs. “Yeah, of course.”

“Okay,” Alex replies. That concerned look still hasn’t left her face. “I just don’t want you to get hurt,” she repeats.

“I won’t,” Kara reassures her. “It’s Barry and Iris… they’re… the gold standard.”

When Kara is finished catching Alex up on what happened during the Crisis, she leaves her sister to rest under Caitlin’s capable supervision. 

Supergirl wanders down the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs to the lounge, where Barry and Iris are sitting at the bar, waiting patiently for her.

“Hey,” Iris greets her with an encouraging smile. “Alex is awake?”

Kara nods. “She was. She’s just resting now.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Iris offers.

“That would be great,” Kara replies.

She sits down beside Barry while Iris goes around to the other side of the bar and pours Kara a mug. She slides it across the counter towards Supergirl and leans her forearms on the countertop.

“Barry says you had a little talk?” Iris asks.

“We did, yeah.”

Iris nods and puts a hand on Kara’s forearm. “We care about you,” Iris tells her. “We never meant to make you feel any differently.”

“I know you didn’t,” Kara replies. “It’s just… this is all pretty new for me.”

Both Barry and Iris nod in understanding.

Kara clears her throat. “I um -- I told Alex about us,” She says, looking down at her mug.

“What did she say?” Barry asks.

“She said she didn’t know that I was poly. Or that you two were, for that matter.”

“And what did you say?” He repeats.

Kara shrugs. “I said I didn’t know either, that I thought it might be a special circumstance.” Her eyes flit up to meet theirs. “At least, that’s how it feels to me. Like we have a special understanding. That it might not be conventional, but we get it and that’s all that matters. Am I crazy?”

Iris’ hand slips into Kara’s palm, while she reaches with her other hand for Barry. He catches on and holds Kara’s other hand.

“No, Kara you’re not crazy,” Iris replies. “It  _ is _ special. And it’s not like this would happen with just anyone.”

Barry nods along with his wife. “There has to be a connection,” he adds. “Something deep and real.” 

“Like fighting and surviving the apocalypse together,” Iris continues, with a hint of a teasing smile on her face. 

Kara huffs a laugh through the tears welling in her eyes. She’s not sure why she’s crying. It’s just been a really heavy day. 

“Hey,” Barry says softly, squeezing her hand. “It’s okay. Everything is good.”

Kara nods, tears still silently welling in her eyes. “That’s good to know. I think — I think I just needed to check in. To talk to you guys about it.”

“Of course,” Barry replies. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Iris reassures her. “Are your needs being met?”

Kara blinks and looks up at her. “Yeah, yeah of course… everything has been amazing.”

“I don’t think she meant physically,” Barry explains.

“Oh.” Kara takes her time to think about it. What  _ are _ her non-physical needs? Sometimes, she gets so busy being Supergirl, she doesn’t take the time to think about it. There’s one thing that she does know, though. “I… I don’t want to ever be in the way or get in the way of anything between you two,” Kara tells them, choking a little on her tears. “You’re married and that’s special. That should always come first.” 

“Kara, you’re not in the way, I promise,” Iris says firmly.

Supergirl nods furiously. “Then… I think I should tell you guys something.”

Barry and Iris exchange a wondering look, then wait for Kara to speak as she grips one of their hands in each of hers. 

“I think that…” She’s trying to find the courage. She can fight off almost any foe but this somehow seems harder. “I think that I love you. Both.”

Barry’s eyes mist over, while Iris breaks into a grin. 

He squeeze’s Kara’s hand while Iris rounds the bar to wrap her arms around Supergirl. 

“Love you, too,” Iris tells her.

Kara nods into Iris’ shoulder, relieved. She worried that her feelings were running away unchecked. It’s a comfort to know that Iris cares for her, too.

She’s still holding Barry’s hand when Iris lets go of her. Kara looks cautiously over at him, ready for whatever he might have to say. 

“You know,” he begins, with a faint smile on his face. “The first time I ended up on Earth-38, I had this stupid, huge crush on you.”

“What?” Kara breathes a laugh through the tears now welling in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Barry smiles and nods in affirmation. “And we’ve been through so much together since then. How could I not love you?”

Kara’s brows knit and her lips pucker into a pout. “Barry,” she whispers, slipping forward off of the barstool to wrap her arms around his waist. She presses her head into his chest.

He holds onto her and sways them back and forth. Iris wraps her arms around both of them and holds them warmly. Comforted, Kara sinks into them.    
  
  


The next morning, Kara wakes first. She rolls over and spoons Barry while he spoons Iris. She traces the constellations of freckles on his back lightly. His skin is so soft and beautiful. She’s tingling between her legs just looking at and touching his skin. She’s half inclined to wake them both up, so they can fool around, but is also enjoying how pretty they are when they sleep. She waits patiently until Iris stirs and sits up. 

Mrs. West-Allen notices that Kara is awake, smiles and says, “Morning.” Then she leans over her husband and kisses Supergirl softly and slowly. Beneath her, Barry shifts and wakes, blinking pleasantly at the women kissing before him. 

“A guy could get used to waking up like this, you know,” he says groggily, with a smirk. 

Iris breaks from Kara’s lips and grins at him before turning to Kara and saying conspiratorially, “Did you still want to go through with our plan?”

Kara’s blood rushes in excitement.

In the Uber home after their shopping trip, Iris had turned to Kara and said:

_ “So, I’ve been thinking…” _

_ “Oh yeah?” Kara replied with a grin. “About what?” _

_ Iris leaned into Kara’s ear and whispered, “What do you think about having Barry’s cock in your mouth?” _

_ Kara turned beet red, but she also salivated at the thought. Like the rest of him, Barry’s cock was pretty: long, ever so slightly curved, his head a dark dusty rose that turned a reddish purple just before he was about to come. She loved touching him and rubbing him until he was gasping for breath. She couldn’t deny that she’d fantasized about more, but she’d wanted to honor the rules Iris had laid out when she first joined them. _

_ “I’d like that,” Kara had said. _

_ “Good,” Iris replied, sitting back in her seat with a smile. “So I was thinking that tonight, we could wear these,” she’d motioned to the bag with the lingerie in it. “And we could use these,” she continued, motioning to another smaller bag containing the handcuffs. “And we could both…” then she winked at Kara. _

_ Kara bit her lip and nodded. It sounded positively lecherous.  _

But then the plan had gone off the rails. So they threw away the plan.  And now, with the warm morning light shining in through the bedroom windows, Iris was proposing that they execute the plan after all. 

Kara nods in agreement and watches with a smile on her face as Barry looks on curiously. 

“What plan?” He asks, smirking boyishly.

Iris just tugs on his hand, bringing it with her as she moves to reach into the bedside table. With her back to them, she fiddles for a moment with what Kara knows is one pair of the fluffy handcuffs. They’d planted them earlier just for this purpose. 

Kara watches Barry’s face carefully, amused at the moment his face falters quizzically in surprise. 

When Iris retreats from the corner of the bed, giggling, it’s clear that she’s cuffed him to the headboard.

“Oh,” Barry utters, his tone a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

Kara takes a moment to reach into the other bedside table, grab the other cuffs and secure him to the other side of the headboard.

“What’s this?” He asks, his voice low and raspy despite the doe-eyed baby giraffe look on his face.

“You remember our safe word?” Iris hums.

“Banana?” He confirms.

His wife nods then leans into his ear and hisses, “No phasing,” before she begins to kiss a trail from his neck down his chest.

“Oh-kay,” he replies in a rattled breath. He closes his eyes, his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks as he murmurs softly in response to the pecks his wife leaves along his abs. 

Kara’s heart flutters in her chest as she crawls towards his hips, which she knows will be Iris’ destination. 

“Do I get a hint?” Barry asks, peeking an eye open. 

Iris takes his length in her hand and strokes him slowly until he’s fully at attention. Then, with a devious smirk on her face, she licks a stripe up the side of his cock and takes his tip in her mouth.

“ _ Ahh _ ,  _ Iris _ ,” he exhales, his eyes fluttering closed again as he revels in the sensation. His mouth hangs open slightly as he sucks in heavy breaths, while his wife draws his length into her mouth and back again. 

Kara watches intently. They’re so sexy together. Barry is positively enthralled to be tied up and pleasured by his wife. “ _ Ahh _ ,  _ fuck _ ,” he whispers as she takes him again and hums at the back of her throat. 

When he slides from her mouth, she holds him at the base and lets the tip fall from her lips with a little pop. Then she looks over at Kara with hooded eyes and angles him ever so slightly towards the other woman. “Want a taste?” She asks. 

Kara grins mischievously, inching forward on her belly and trembles with excitement. She wants it so badly. Gently, she wraps her hand over Iris’, steadying the base of Barry’s cock. Then she parts her lips and swallows him whole. 

“Oh my god,” Barry chokes, mumbling incoherent sounds as Kara sucks and licks him like a popsicle. She dares to look up at him, the blood rushing bashfully to her cheeks as their gaze connects. She’s torn between her coy instincts and embracing her lasciviousness. In the end, she goes for the latter. 

Barry looks like he’s high, his arms outstretched, body relaxed beneath her ministrations, save for the odd flex of his hips when she does something he really likes, and the little  _ oh fuck _ ’s that are falling from his lips. 

Iris is rubbing Kara’s lower back, egging both of them on gently with sultry whispers of, “Yeah… you like that, baby?” 

Barry groans a guttural, “Uh hum, yeah,” while Iris shifts up to kiss him. “I just wanna… wanna…”

“What do you want, baby?” Iris purrs. 

“... Put my hands in her hair. Around you…”

“Nuh uh,” Iris teases. “Not until you’ve been a good boy and come for us.”

Barry’s whole body twitches at her words. Kara is still holding him by the length and running her lips up and down his shaft. She teases his tip with her tongue. 

Iris slides back down his body and says to Kara, “May I?”

Kara releases him, letting his wife take over for a while. 

“Kara,” Barry rasps, “C’mere.”

She heeds his call, shifting up his body and wrapping her hands around her neck as she kisses him. 

“Liked your mouth on me,” he whispers to her intimately before he licks into her mouth.

She nuzzles his nose and nods. “Liked you in my mouth,” she replies, kissing him again. 

He gasps and twitches against the cuffs at something Iris is doing to him. “Haaah,” he breathes through a shudder. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Kara giggles. “Just a little death,” she says. “Like the French say.”

She’s surprised when Iris reaches for her thigh and pulls it across Barry’s torso so that she’s straddling him. Her eyes widen a little when she feels Barry’s tip against her entrance. Iris is positioning them together.

Kara’s eyes meet Barry’s and she watches as his lids widen. 

“Oh, wh— wait. Banana!” 

Before Kara knows it, he’s phased out of the cuffs and has his arms tight around her waist, holding her up and away from him. 

“Banana,” he repeats, breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading. This story mostly started out as a thought experiment, and for those who didn't mind the premise I hoped it would be a fun idea to explore. If it's not your cup of tea, I totally understand, please don't feel that you are forced to read it in any way. I truly appreciate that some of you really enjoy my other stories, but I recognize that this one is different and it is not my intention to make anyone uncomfortable or upset. 
> 
> I've tried to make sure the characters cared for one another and were respectful and cognizant of one another's feelings and emotions throughout this story. This is how I arrived at them sharing expressions of love for one another. In my mind, the love that Barry and Iris share is still unique and paramount, and this story was never meant to question that, but rather to explore how they might share some of that love with another. I realize this premise is not for everyone.
> 
> There are a lot of ways the next part could go, and it seems like half of you would rather it go one way and the other half it go the other. Given the way the characters have developed within this particular fic, this was how I saw things playing out. If you'd like to explore a different outcome, I'd love to read your own SWA fic :)
> 
> I really appreciate those who have given this story a shot, who have left me thoughtful and kind comments and who have been willing to see where this experiment goes. I truly appreciate the community that has been so kind to me since I started writing here. A really nice thing about writing this fic is that I've seen some new readers that I haven't seen before leave some kudos, perhaps from the Supergirl fandom and elsewhere? Hello to you guys :)
> 
> I hope you are all keeping well in these strange times and that fan fics provide a happy escape for you. For a while it was hard for me to write or read, but in the last week or so, I found I could get back to it. I hope you find similar outlets.
> 
> Take good care everyone,
> 
> Poppyseed29

“Banana,” Barry breathes. 

Kara’s heart pounds in a panic at the sound of the safeword. She shifts off of Barry, leaving her hand resting between his pecs. She needs to feel his heartbeat and know that everything is alright. 

“Hey, you okay?” Iris asks, the sweet floaty haze of their lovemaking fading and a seriousness settling between them. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “Sorry, I just --”

“Hey,” Iris replies. “No need to be sorry.” She climbs up his body and holds his head into her chest. 

Barry wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. 

“Are you okay?” She asks again. 

For the first time since they’ve been together, Kara wonders if she should leave them be. Uncertain, she sits and waits, pulls the covers up and holds the sheets in her fists. 

“I’m good,” Barry breathes, nodding into Iris’ chest. “We just… we never talked about that.” He looks over at Kara and reaches for her hand. “Is that what you want?” He asks her. Then he turns back to Iris and says, “Is that what  _ you _ want?” 

Iris blinks sheepishly. “I don’t know Barry,” she says honestly after a while. “I wasn’t thinking too much about it, to be honest. It seemed fun in the moment. And after our doppelgängers... I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

Kara’s mind is racing. “I don’t want to cause any trouble,” she voices. 

Barry squeezes her hand that he’s still holding. “You’re not. I promise. You’re not.”

Kara nods.

“I just… want to make sure we’re all on the same page,” he says. “I think for me… it feels different than with our doppelgängers. It was like they were us, you know? I mean, I know they weren’t, but that’s what it felt like to me. Like they were an extension of us.”

“Okay,” Iris says, “Okay, I hear you. That’s valid.” She’s still holding his head against her breasts, as he wraps his arms around her back. 

Kara can’t help the frown growing on her face. “Should I go?”

“What?” Barry asks. “No, Kara, don’t go.” He reaches back for her hand and squeezes again. 

Iris’ brows knit. “I’m sorry if I pushed you two too far.” 

Kara shakes her head. “It’s alright. I’m okay. Really. Either way, I’m okay.”

“I just… wanted to talk about it,” Barry says, “Before we did anything.”

A pensive look crosses Iris’ face. She opens her mouth to explain her motives: “We were all feeling good and I guess… I just wanted to share.” Her eyes are welling a little. “I thought… from when we were talking back at the lab, that maybe Kara needed more from us.”

Barry touches his palm to Iris’ face, runs his thumb along her cheek and lets out a small laugh. “Very generous,” he smiles. “It’s just… Iris, you’re my wife.”

“I’m always going to be your wife.”

He touches his forehead to hers and nods, squeezing her with the hand that is wrapped around her back, still holding onto Kara’s fingers with the other. “Well maybe… maybe we can think about it? If that’s alright with you, Kara?”

Kara nods, and gives him a reassuring smile. “Yeah of course. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do,” she says. 

Barry smiles from the corners of his mouth, and pats Iris’ thighs on either side of him.    
  
“Why don’t I make us some breakfast?” He says. “I could use some food.”

  
  
  


Later, Kara does something that she hasn’t been doing much of lately. She goes flying. Just to clear her head. She soars over the city, letting the wind rush through her hair, a stream of air trailing behind her. She punches forward and breaks the sound barrier. It feels good to exert herself, to use her abilities, to revel in being alive. 

She keeps hearing Iris’ voice in her head asking,  _ Are your needs being met? _

The truth is, Kara doesn’t know what her needs are. She hasn’t thought about it enough. Iris thought that she needed more physical connection with Barry… but is that it? 

Kara is not sure that it is.

Being with Barry and Iris has been a fantasy, a diversion from the worst tragedy she’s ever had to endure, a safe place to feel something good among people that she loves and trusts. They said they all loved each other. And she knows that they do. But is it the same kind of  _ Love _ that Barry and Iris share? 

Does Kara need that kind of  _ Love _ from them? She never expected it, to be honest. Just to be cared for and respected and loved in a way that made sense for the three of them felt good enough for a while.

Throughout their time together, she’s never felt used or like a pawn. She felt invited. Welcome. A natural extension of something beautiful. Like there was more than enough between Barry and Iris that they could share some of it with her, without it taking away from anything between the two of them.

But what about the future? 

It’s hard for Kara to imagine. Partnerships have never come easily to her. But has she ever truly, really thought about what  _ she wants _ ? 

She sets down on the edge of the city and decides to walk home. She’s lost in her own thoughts, trying to formulate a picture of her future lovelife. It’s all haze and gauze, like looking through a lens that she can’t seem to focus. 

She finds herself strolling through a park, sauntering through crowds of people as the sun shines down on groups of children running and laughing. 

And then she sees her.

From across the lawn.

Tall, proud, dark and pale. Like a celtic goddess in twenty-first century designer clothes. 

Lena. 

And suddenly, the lens comes into focus. 

  
  


*

  
  


The following week, Barry is tidying up the loft before bed. Iris has been on a story lately, and Kara has joined her at the  _ Citizen _ . They’ve been focused on professional pursuits. Bedtime has mostly been snuggling and falling asleep together. 

When he and Iris are alone they still make love. It’s sweet and tender and filled with the special love that only they share. 

He and Iris had talked about it and agreed that if it ever felt right, that he could take that final step with Kara. The thing is, Barry thinks to himself as he continues to put away odds and ends, he isn’t sure that he wants to. The only person he ever really wanted to be inside was Iris. That hasn’t changed.

Iris and Kara’s tech is spread across the dining table after a day of work. He goes to close Kara’s laptop when he accidentally shifts the mouse and sees the last thing she was looking at: apartment listings. 

He’s immediately filled with many conflicting emotions: disappointment, understanding, guilt, sympathy, loss.

Were they unkind to her? Was it wrong?

He gets his chance to ask after they bust some rogues looting shops down on Fourth Street. 

They’re back at S.T.A.R. Labs and Barry finds Kara on the balcony outside the lounge, staring off into the distance. He sidles up beside her, still clad in his Flash suit, resting his back and elbows on the parapet. 

“So… you’re moving out, huh?” He manages to avoid making it sound like an accusation. He just wants her to talk to him. 

She glances sideways at him. “Yeah,” she says softly.

He nods. “I understand.”

They listen to the hum of the traffic below, to the breeze circling through the concrete jungle surrounding them. 

“I hope we were good to you,” he says quietly. 

Kara’s mouth flits up at the edges. “You were, Barry. It’s been really nice to be with you and Iris. I think I'm just ready to start making a new life on this new Earth. And I have to figure out what it is that I want from that.”

There’s a knot growing in Barry’s throat. He keeps nodding as he listens. He knows. He knows where she’s coming from. He and Iris are just going to miss her. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you what you need,” he says. 

At this, Kara breaks into a fit laughter. “Barry Allen. Are you suggesting that what I need is your dick?”

He goes beet red and chuckles back. It helps to laugh, for there to be lightness between them. They have always had this light, this goodness and hope, and they always will.

“We’re good, right?” He asks when their giggles have died down. 

Supergirl lays a hand on the Flash’s wrist, looks into his eyes and says without a doubt, “Always.”

Barry and Iris help Kara move into her new apartment. She manages to find a place that reminds her of her apartment back on Earth-38. It’s the perfect place to pick up where her life left off. 

When they’ve finished putting together flat-packed furniture and helping Kara set up, Iris turns to Kara, holds her hands and says, “You’re a special person, Kara Danvers. I hope you find someone who knows how much. With whom you can be your whole self.”

Kara nods, blinking back tears. 

Barry hugs her, rubbing her arms and squeezing her into his chest. 

“And if you’re ever lonely, and need a little lovin’,” Iris continues with a teasing smile. “You know where to find us.”

They all know it’s an offer that isn’t likely to be taken up. But it’s nice to know that it’s on the table, that no one is closing doors on each other. That they’ll continue to grow into something new and natural, whatever the future may hold. 

It’s a couple weeks later when the best news arrives. 

Barry’s at home, catching up on some TV, when Iris bursts through the door with tears in her eyes, and a smile spreads wide across her face. 

“Iris?” He asks, confused. She’s smiling, but she’s crying. “What’s happening?”

He watches as something wells in her chest. Then he realizes what he’s witnessing: utter joy. 

“I’m pregnant!” Iris exclaims. 

They’re both laughing and crying, then he’s scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. He carries her upstairs. Soon their bodies are connected. It feels like heaven on earth to know that this is something that they do, have done and have made life because of it. 


End file.
